


The Shinsegumi boys

by Piripipu



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Ponytail Hijikata, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piripipu/pseuds/Piripipu
Summary: What can you do when the love of your life is an angry mayora with a ponytail who is being followed by the yakuza, but he has a really high IQ and a lot of overprotective brothers?And what can you do in Gintoki's situation? What can you also do when your adoptive brother who is shorter than you, tries to fuck up everything you do? Even the love of your life?Gintoki doesn't know, so he only tries his best.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Takasugi Shinsuke, Kagura/Okita Sougo, Kondou Isao/Shimura Tae
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. The begining of a very tragic School year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I tried to do something tragic and kinda long, and i apologize if the writing its kinda weird. English its not my first language :(
> 
> Also i wanna say this, this work is about me and Gintoki simping hard for Hijikata, like really HARD. And i want you all to imagine the most beautiful fan art of Hijikata you had ever seen and if you haven't let me show you this.
> 
> Of course its not made by me, its the beautiful artist marrbl <3 and her fanart inspired me with this story in some way.
> 
> https://twitter.com/marrbl_/status/1229646036450320384?s=19

The shinsegumi.

It’s a yakuza clan. They rule all over the Kanto region in Japan, but were their root was buried is in Tokyo, Toshima at the limits of Ikebukuro district. Head of the clan is Sasaki Isaburo.

They are known for their market in human trafficking, guns trade, money washing, sex slaves from all ages, love hotels, clubs in the centre of Tokyo and their famous deluxe bath houses and ryokan at the top of the hidden mountains in Hakone.

Where a lot of bosses from foreign mafias and politicians go visit and make their “ _business_ ” trips. All of them would be received with special services, which would range from being served a woman or male prostitute, drugs or a child prostitute. The last ones were pretty famous among the corrupt politicians. But there was a special child, one so smart the Shinsegumi wanted him by their side forever and they would do anything in their power for him to not escape their grasp.

Who we will center the story around is Hijikata Toshiro, one of the former child prostitutes, he was given dead after a raid by the police to one of the love hotels owned by the Shinsegumi in which Toshiro and 6 more kids were hidden. But the police used bombs and that made the place to burnt down to his foundations.

He was given dead in efforts of hiding him from the yakuza, this same process happened with the 6 kids and all of them were taken under the guardianship of Kondo Isao, a police comissioner. All of this happened 5 years ago.

Now in present days inside a nice house located in Shinjuku near Kabukicho.

Hijikata Toshiro, 15 years old, blue sapphire eyes and long jet-black hair most of the time up in a ponytail or a bun. He was always wearing a 18k white-gold earring with a sapphire color diamond stone in the middle.

And he is currently being suffocated to death by a sleeping Yamazaki who was sleeping on top of his face.

“Move…” Hijikata half-awake said pulling Yamazaki off of him and failing “I said…MOVE!” Hijikata screamed irritated causing Yamazaki to get scared and fall on top of Sougo who punched Yamazaki in the gut by instinct.

“Ouch!” Yamazaki only yelped before getting a pillow to the head, by Hijikata.

Hijikata looked around his room and he saw that all of his 6 brothers were in his room. Some sleeping on the floor with only a blanket and others on Hijikata’s bed cramped together.

“WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!?” Hijikata screamed at his sleeping brothers waking them up. All of them starting to complain because of being woken up against their will.

“Aaaah Hijikata-san we were waiting for you to die in your sleep” Sougo said from the floor with his sleep mask on.

“What the fuck Sougo?” Hijkata started to tie his hair in a pony tail “You idiots are going to catch a cold like that” once he finished tying up his hair he started to take out some futons and pillows from the closet “Some get on the bed while i set this” Hijikata laid the futons around his bed on the floor, accomodating 4 of his brothers on 2 large futons. Yamazaki and Sougo up on the bed “Keep sleeping, it’s still too early for all of you to wake up and Sougo don’t pinch Zaki on your sleep” with that said, Hijikata left his room and walked towards another door.

“Kondo-san! Wake up! It’s 5:30 and you need to take a shower! Im going to heat the bath!” Hijikata said pushing some buttons on the Water heater control panel at the main hall, then he headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

“Yes, Toshi” a sleepy Kondo said loud enough for Hijikata to hear.

He pulled out a skillet and two pans from the pantry. Today breakfast was going to be scrambled eggs, with bacon. And for Kondo's lunch, it was going to be tonkatsu with rice and a side of salad. But first he activated the electric coffe maker and threw some coffe grounds in it with a little bit of water.

Hijikata turned on 3 burners but one at low fire. He took out the ingredients for the food, he threw bits of lettuce, a carrot, one daikon radish and some cherry tomatos in a mix of water and disinfectant, washed his hands.

While waiting for the vegetables to clean, Hijikata moved onto making the tonkatsu and started softening the pork cutlet, beating it with the knife he was using then seasoned the cutlet with salt and pepper, later covered it with flour when he finished, he beated an egg and threw the pork cutlet in it, covering it with egg and later with panko. Hijikata threw the pork cutlet into the hot oil, when he felt a presence.

“Zaki! Sougo! Get away from the kitchen, i am frying tonkatsu” Hijikata warned his brothers who were standing on the door of the kitchen.

“Eeeh Hijikata-san its not fun if you notice us” Sougo prickled on his nose “We wanted to scare you and make you throw onto yourself the hot oil”

“Sougo! That’s not true!” Yamazaki whimpered giving a soft punch to Sougo on his arm.

“That’s not gonna happen” Hijikata said rinsing the vegetables on the kitchen sink and laying them on a cutting board “Go to sleep, it’s still early and i will make breakfast in a while”

“B-but” Yamazaki tried to say something but got interrupted by Hijikata who now was taking the tonkatsu out of the frying pan onto a drying paper towel.

“But nothing! Go to sleep, i will wake you up in a while” Hijikata started to cut at a surprising velocity the now clean vegetables to make the salad.

When he had Kondo's lunch ready, he accomodated everything into a bento box and in tiny plastic cups a dressing for the salad, tonkatsu sauce and mayonnaise.

“Toshi, that smells delicious” a cleaned up Kondo in a suit said to Hijikata who started to make breakfast.

“Thanks Kondo-san, this is the least i can do for you… please take a seat i will take you some coffe” Hijikata washed his hands and took out a coffe cup from a pantry.

“Toshi… you don’t need to take care of me that much” Kondo said with an afflicted tone of voice “after all, it’s been 5 years” he seated himself on the sofa.

“i know and even they know” the black haired talked about his brothers “They were sleeping around me this morning, even Sougo” he smiled to himself “And i still can’t thank you enough for everything” Hijikata looked at Kondo into his eyes, leaving the coffe with milk on the coffe table.

“Relax, for me its enough knowing that all of you are safe” Kondo said with a smile on his face, looking at the teenager who was still in pijamas but already making breakfast for everyone.

“Still Kondo-san, i can’t thank you enough” Hijikata was mixing around some eggs with milk into a buttered skillet.

“Toshi… im just glad that you are finally safe and happy, but please don’t overwork yourself” Kondo said looking up something on his computer.

“I'm not” Hijikata said tensely “How is your work doing?”

“I hope you aren’t and its going well, today a specialized psychologist will interview a member of the Shinsegumi group.” Kondo said without giving it too much importance “ah! But im not supposed to tell you that, please don’t tell anyone Toshii”

“I won't Kondo-san, relax” Hijikata started to cook some bacon in another pan “Can you go wake up the others?”

“Yesss” Kondo said standing up and heading to Hijikata’s bedroom.

“Thanks” Hijikata said starting to serve the large breakfast.

A few seconds passed by and Kondo was coming back to the main room.

“Your hair is getting pretty long, it looks good” Kondo said taking one sip of his coffe “But did your school allowed it?”

“When i went to sign me up they said it was okay” Hijikata was serving the last dish.

“Oh! It’s bacon!” Saitou said rushing to the table.

“Have you all washed your hands?”

“i did” a formal yet young voice said.

“Im glad you did Senzou, but thr others?” Hijikata asked in a low volume and with a warning tone in his voice, watching how all of his brothers were making a fuss, fighting for the seats next to Kondo and in the way spilling his coffe “HURRY UP AND WASH YOUR HANDS BUNCH OF DIRTY PIGS!”

In a house in a corner of Kabukicho it was 6:30 am and a silver haired man was under his blankets.

“Kintoki! Wake up! School starts today! Haha!” a brown haired man kicked the sleeping teen in the head without notice.

“What the fuck Sakamoto!? And for fucks sake it’s GINTOKI!” Gintoki screamed at his brother “Go wake up Takasugi or something!”

“He already left, unlike you! Lazy Kintoki!” Sakamoto made fun off him.

“Really? He is probably with those thugs he calls friends” Gintoki finally stood up from his bed.

“Yeah… probably, but at least he wakes up early” Sakamato said before leaving the room.

“Wake up! Kintoki! Gintoki! Wake up!” the sulphur crested cockatoo came flying into Gintoki’s bedroom.

“ZURA! Get Elizabeth out of my room!” Gintoki angrily shouted at his brother who came running for his bird.

“Its not Zura, its Katsura and don’t touch Elizabeth you fucker” Katsura entered the room running, stepping onto Gintoki’s foot making him scream in pain.

“Just get the fuck out!” Gintoki kicked his brother and his bird out of his bedroom.

It was a chaotic morning, like every morning in his house. Since his father left to heaven, he got stuck with that bunch of jerks. He loved them but they were sometimes so annoying and Sakamoto didn’t gave him enough money to buy sweets. With the excuse of “ _im saving for your college_ ” and that was bullshit, like if someone like him was going to go to college.

Gintoki was rambling inside the shower, the water was cold but he was too lazy to go turn on the hot water. He was goint to take advantage of the cold water to wake himself up.

Once Gintoki was fully awake and clean, he dressed with the new school uniform, he was going to start High School and he hoped he didn’t got into the same class as Takasugi. Because Takasugi always boycotted Gintoki in every aspect of his life.

Girl he liked? Stolen by Takasugi, Food? Stolen by Takasugi, Money? Also stolen by Takasugi and Gintoki couldn’t have anything to himself if Takasugi was there.

“Breakfast?” Gintoki asked to Sakamoto who was reading some work papers.

“On the table” his brother said without giving him a look.

Gintoki went to the table and searched for the breakfast. It wasn’t there.

“Hey! There’s nothing here!” Gintoki said with his head inside the refrigerator.

“Shinsuke ate it” Katsura said coming out of his room with Elizabeth on his shoulder.

“What!? And you let him!? Can’t you leave your bird alone for one second!?” Gintoki asked exasperated watching Katsura scratch the bird’s neck.

“Hmmm… he didn’t ate my breakfast” Katsura only answered and turned on the tv, setting it on a channel who only broadcasted old and historical dramas.

“For fucks sake! Hey! Stupid baldy, give me money!” Gintoki stood in front of his older brother who was concentrated on the papers in front of him.

“Go for my wallet, it's on top of my nightstand and im not bald, you are bald” Sakamoto said without looking at Gintoki.

Gintoki headed to Sakamoto's room, once he entered the room and looked around. Gintoki noticed two things. First, one of the two framed photos on top of the nightstand was taken when Takasugi, Katsura and Gintoki were small children and recently got adopted. Second was that Sakamoto had one portrait of his father.

Yoshida Shouyo was a kind man, he adopted 2 kids and a toddler on the street, and took care of them. Gintoki still missed him even though it had been 7 years since he died. From a while back to this day he stopped crying at the picture of his adoptive father, but he still felt that sadness at the bottom of his heart bloom a little. That sadness never faded away and it looks like that happened the same to his brothers.

The silver haired returned with the wallet to the sofa where Sakamoto was sitting.

“Here, take this” Sakamoto said giving the money to Gintoki.

“Only 1,000 yen!?” Gintoki asked annoyed because of his brother stinginess, watching at the wallet full of bills.

“Okay grab another 100” the brown haired only said clacking his tongue.

“Okay, im leaving” Gintoki grabbed the other 100 from the wallet and left his house cursing in mumbles.

Today was sucking and it was already 7:40 in the morning.

7:40…

“Shit! Im going to be late to the entrance ceremony!” the silver haired started to run in the direction towards his new school. Crashing into people, pushing them and jumping over security railings, all to get to his school in time.

It was 7:50 and Gintoki was two streets away from his school, the entrance was full of people and teachers who were telling students where to line up. He figured that Shinsuke and his thugs were already there, meaning that this school year was gonna suck.

He was so concentrated into getting past those doors, but something or someone called his attention.

A beauty, long black hair in a ponytail, sharp jaw, refined nose and blue sapphire eyes. But he vanished in that mountain of people, Gintoki was astonished, standing in the middle of the street. He snapped out of it when a teacher called him out for not moving.

“ _Maybe school wasn’t going to suck that much_ ” Gintoki thought before crossing the school main entrance.


	2. First day of class and it already went pretty badly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Hijikata and Gintoki meet eachother and it goes how you would expect Hijikata and Gintoki to meet. 
> 
> But somehow it ends up well?
> 
> Also the yakuzas first appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet! And a certain blonde is ready to do bad things.

Edo School, it's a big school. Integrated with junior High School and senior High School. A bunch of young delinquents went there, it has one of the worst general school grade and it's easy to get in and a lot of poor students go there.

And because of his location a lot of crimes happened around there, karaokes serving alcohol to minors or clubs who allowed them entry were near.

The perfect school for a future criminal.

A silver haired teen was searching for his name on the announcing board in the middle of a crowd after the entrance ceremony, when a voice very familiar to him, called him by his name.

“Gintoki! Another year together!” an arrogant voice called him out.

“Aaah, it's my least favorite shorty!” Gintoki answered back, making fun of his brother height. And getting laughs from the people around them.

“Don't have too much fun, you know what's going to happen eventually” Takasugi stood at Gintoki's side looking at the board with a side smile “oh! I was right… another year together!” he pointed at a pice of paper which said:

_Class 1-Z_

  1. _Hasegawa Taizou._
  2. _Xxxxxx xxxxx._
  3. _Xxxxxx xxxx._
  4. _Hattori Senzou._
  5. _Xxxxxxx xxxxxx._
  6. _Hijikata Toshiro._
  7. _Sakata Gintoki._
  8. _Xxxx xxxxx._
  9. _Sarutobi Ayame._
  10. _Xxxxxxxxx xxxx._
  11. _Takasugi Shinsuke._
  12. _Xxxx xxxxxxxx._
  13. _Takechi Hanpeita._
  14. _Xxxxxx xxxxx._
  15. _Tsukuyo._
  16. _Xxxxx xxxxx._
  17. _Xxxxxxx xxx._
  18. _Kawakami Bansai._
  19. _Xxxxx xxxx._
  20. _Okada Nizou._
  21. _Xxxxxx xxxx._
  22. _Xxxx xxxxxx._
  23. _Xxxxxx xxxxx._



It was going to be another year with Shinsuke fucking everything Gintoki did or wanted to do. Another year in which Shinsuke and his group of idiots would go out of their way, just to mess with him and another year with Shinsuke making life miserable to Gintoki.

“Aaaah! Fucking godammit! Fuck! Shit! Fuck!” Gintoki cursed to the air, cursing his luck, cursing his life and cursing everything his head came up with.

“Hey you! Shut up! Go to your classroom!” a teacher from far away called him out.

Gintoki started to walk towards his classroom, checking around everything out. There were a lot of people, people with piercings, people with dyed hair and bald people.

There were a bunch of people whispering amongst them because of something or someone. But he ignored them and passed through the bunch of people, pushing some of them. He was going to seat in the seat behind the middle seat near the window but not right by the window, the one at the back but not back enough for the teacher to be wary about him and hidden enough to take naps.

He sitted and everyone gasped.

“Why is everyone gasping? So annoying” Gintoki only mumbled, adjusting himself ready to sleep. When another teen called him.

“Hey you!” the brown haired called him out but Gintoki didn’t payed him attention “Hey you! You bald silver head!”

“Who are you calling bald and silver head!?” Gintoki stood up from his seat and looked at the direction where the insult came from.

“But your hair is silver! Also come here” the teen made a gesture with his hand indicating Gintoki to approach him.

“What do you want?” Gintoki only said before standing up and going to the other teenager.

“You are sitting near what seems is going to be the popular guy of this year, also my name is Hasegawa Taizou” he neared his hand to salute Gintoki.

“What? He?” Gintoki pointed at the guy in front of him with one hand and with the other hand he shaked Hasegawa's hand “Sakata Gintoki”

“Nice to meet you and yeah” Hasegawa said shaking hands “Have you seen his face? Also the long hair?”

“No i have only seen his back” Gintoki said tilting his head in hopes of looking at his face.

“Look at him and all the girls!” Hasegawa said pointing with his finger at the blushing bunch of teenage girls near the teacher desk, who were gossiping between them and giggling while staring at the black haired guy.

Gintoki couldn’t believe it, every girl on the classroom was lookin at that guy and he was only looking at his phone apparently chatting with someone.

“Hey you! Long hair! Im talking to you” Gintoki went back to his seat and heard gasps again. He was so over it “Im talking to you!” He put a hand on the other teen shoulder only to recieve a smack on his hand.

“Don't touch me!” the black haired male turned around with an annoyed expresion on his face.

What Gintoki saw was a man with the face of a godess, he was so beautiful. Sharp sapphire blue eyes, sharp jaw, defined eyebrows, long black lashes and a black earring with a blue stone. The black hair looked so silky, shiny and had an undertone of green.

“Hey! What's with your face? Are you a girl? You look more girly than my little brot-” Gintoki said with a mock tone of voice but got interrumpted by a kick to his back, leaving the black haired teen shooked by it, who only watched him fall face to the floor.

“Why are you talking bad about Kotaro?” The person who kicked Gintoki from behind said.

“Takasugi, fuck off this doesn't concern you” Gintoki said annoyed recognizing the voice of his agressor, while standing up with the help of Hasegawa.

“Don’t bad mouth Kotaro, you faggot” Takasugi seated himself far away from Gintoki and being followed by his group of friends.

Because yes, Gintoki was without a doubt a faggot since he had memory, he remembers the first time he started to like a boy in his last year of middle school.

When Gintoki finally decided to come out, he came out to Sakamato who accepted him and cheered him, Sakamoto told Gintoki that love was for everyone and everyone deserved love no matter what or who they were. But Takasugi who was eavesdropping disagreed, he kicked Gintoki and told him “ _father died because of a faggot like you!?_ ” Takasugi inmediately got punched in the face by Sakamoto who got very angry and didn’t gave money or a look to Takasugi in a week.

“Are you okay idiot?” the black haired male turned to see him at his face.

Gintoki was fascinated with the other teenager face, his features were carved deep into Gintoki's brain. Sharp sapphire eyes, fine nose, jet black-greenish hair, sharp jaw and beautiful pink, plumped lips.

“Idiot? Who are you calling an idiot? Idiot” Gintoki answered regretting what he said, giving himself a mental slap on the face.

“Haa!? Im the idiot!?” the other one started to get angry and Gintoki could see how his neutral expression changed to an agravated expression.

 _Ah, he was falling in love_.

“Everyone please, keep silence” a scary huge man with green and brown hair came into the classroom with some books “Welcome! Im your classroom home teacher and the biology teacher”

Everyone shutted up, the big scary man was talking and his mere presence was menacing, everyone felt like that man could break them in half if provoked.

“Well… my name is Hedoro and it's an honor to meet you all” the teacher named Hedoro writed his name on the chalk board “Please introduce yourselves… hmm starting by here”

“Hello! Im Xxxxxx xxxxx! Nice to meet you!”

“Im Xxxxxx xxxx!”

“Xxxxxxx xxxxxx isss”

“my name is Hattori Senzou, nice to meet ya” a light brunette with hair on his face at Gintoki’s left side said.

“Hello! My name is Xxxx xxxxx!” a girl said at the front of the row where Gintoki was sitting.

“my name is Xxxxxxxxx xxxx”

“Good morning my name is Hijikata Toshiro” the black haired teen in front of Gintoki said, being followed up by all the girls at the front of them making that “ _kya~_ ” sound that for some reason it was starting to annoy Gintoki.

“ _Ah, so his name is Hijikata Toshiro_ ” Gintoki thought, inspecting the back of Hijikata.

The classes went by peacefully and it was break time, Gintoki was ready to eat, so he searched in his pocket to grab the little amount of money Sakamoto gave to him. He was humming happily while searching his money.

Searching…

“Huh? That's strange? Since when the gakuran pockets became so weird?” Gintoki was starting to panic but he calmed down and thought…

“TAKASUGI YOU MIDGET! GIVE ME MY FUCKING MONEY” Gintoki shouted at his adoptive brother, who looked at him with a cocky smile on his face.

“What good does that to me?” Takasugi walked towards Gintoki who was two seconds away to start a fight.

“THAT I WILL FINALLY EAT!” Gintoki stood up pushing his desk and hitting the chair in front of him, only hearing a thump of some object hitting the ground.

“And i will say it again” Takasugi got grabbed by the collar of his gakuran by Gintoki whose face was red as a tomato because of the anger “What good does that to me?” The black haired said before pushing Gintoki getting free of the grip the other had on him.

“FUCKE-” Before Gintoki could say something else, he felt something under his feet. Something hard but mushy like… food?

“Oh” an exclamation was heard behind Gintoki.

“Ha! Here is your money” Takasugi threw the wrinkled bills at Gintoki’s face “Looks like you will need it after all”

“Fuck you! And i always need my money!” Gintoki barked back at Takasugi, but gave a stomp in anger. Only to stomp again onto the strange object. He wondered what it was before receiving a punch to the back of his head.

“Baldy Bastard! My lunch!” Hijikata shouted at him with his fist raised. And every person in the classroom were looking at them, while some gasped at every action.

“What the heck!?” Gintoki rubbed the spot where the fist landed on his head. He looked at his feet and he saw something. A potato croquet? And rice? But what is that gooey thing that is covering the whole stuff?

“Don't step on it more!” The black haired gave him a punch to the face.

“Don't punch me! You eat dog food!?” Gintoki pointed at the smashed food, only to receive another punch in his face “Seriously fucking stop that!” Gintoki launched himself at Hijikata to punch him just for his fist to punch air and se the black-haired behind him ready to give him the last blow.

But it never landed.

Why? Because Hedoro was grabbing Hijikata by his fist, raising him by it with his feet above the ground.

“Both of you please come to the principal's office” Hedoro only said with his calm but scary voice. He grabbed Hijikata and Gintoki by the waist and carried them like a bag of rice.

It was embarassing, both Hijikata and Gintoki faces were red and burning, being carried all around the school by Hedoro, was a way to kill their reputations on their first day of school.

Once they were inside the principal office, they were expecting anything. Both teens were sitting silently across the desk while the principal finished her tobacco.

“Well, i heard you both were fighting inside the classroom” she turned around in her chair to face them.

“Uhm… not really” Gintoki said trying to slip out of trouble and giving a little bump with his knees to Hijikata.

“Yeah… not really” Hijikata said understanding Gintoki's message.

“Bullshit, i already know what happened” she said, making both teens nervous “Perm-head, you will give him your lunch or buy him one and you Hijikata apologize to him”

“Perm head!?...” Gintoki said exasperated. He knew he had a flamboyant hair but still got him annoyed when someone pointed it out.

“Apologize!? For what!?” Hijikata exhalted answered.

“For punching him and because you answered back, you both will be cleaning your classroom at the end of the day!” the lady answered back.

“I have work!” Gintoki replied.

“Keep it going and you both will be cleaning tomorrow too” she only said beforefixing more tobacco for her pipe.

“Okay okay okay, im sorry principal Otose” Hijikata answered before bowing down, to prevent more punishment.

“You better be, now get out” Otose made a gesture for them to leave the room.

“With your permission, we retire ourselves” both teens said before leaving the office, Hijikata heading out first.

“You better thank me later, kid” Otose said to Gintoki.

“I know old hag” Gintoki only mumbled before leaving.

“Hedoro-sensei please make sure that Gintoki buys Hijikata lunch” Otose said before closing the door.

Both teens were escorted by Hedoro to the cafeteria, all students looking at them being followed by the scary teacher.

“Im sorry…” Hijikata mumbled bitting his lips.

“What? I didn’t heard a thing!” Gintoki said trying to annoy Hijikata.

“Im not repeating it!” Hijikata snapped at Gintoki who was retaining a laugh.

“Hey hey kids” Hedoro tried to calmed them by raising his hands.

“IM SORRY!”

“PLEASE FORGIVE ME!”

Both teens shouted at his teacher who got scared by their reactions.

“Don’t worry, don't worry” he tried to calm them “Just don't fight and please repeat your apology Hijikata-kun”

“I said im sorry! Are you happy?” Hijikata shouted at Gintoki angrily.

“Okay! Okay! I accept your apology” Gintoki said with a smug face, touching every nerve in Hijikata’s body.

“I want that, that and that” Hijikata pointed at three items on the cafeteria list.

“Huh!? Isn't that a bit much!?” Gintoki looked at the prices and counted the little money he had.

“Eh!? Of course not, you even smashed my lunch box, silver motherfucker” Hijikata insulted him.

“Silver motherfucker!? And im sorry okay!?” Gintoki gave him the money with an annoyed face, looking around to find Hedoro behind him.

“Thanks a lot for your money, sucker” The black haired smiled at him cockily, causing all kinds of emotions in Gintoki.

“Fuck you…” the silver haired said lowly, hiding his blush.

A few minutes passed and Hedoro was still trailing Hijikata and Gintoki, who both of them never separared because of the teacher following them.

“Uhm… teacher?” Gintoki called for Hedoro whose was looking at a butterfly.

“Yeah?” Hedoro said not looking at Gintoki, focused on the butterfly flying around him.

“Why are you following us?”Gintoki asked nervously, praying for his neck to not be snapped.

“Im just making sure you both don't fight” Hedoro said with the butterfly standing on top of his finger.

“Oh… okay” Gintoki only said looking at Hijikata who was opening a apple juice box.

“Want some before i drink it?” Hijikata offered the juice box to Gintoki.

His mind was running like crazy “ _An indirect kiss with that beautiful bastard Hijikata? Has god blessed me in a weird way?_ ”

“Im talking to you, moron” an irritated Hijikata shaked the juice box in front of Gintoki’s face.

“Ah… yeah” Gintoki said before sipping on the juice box nervously “Thanks…”

“No problem” Hijikata sipped on the juice box without hesitation.

The day passed, and Gintoki cursed Herodo for not leaving him alone with Hijikata not a single second of their break, and in the classroom all he could do was to watch Hijikata’s delicate pale nape and his ponytail waving around, leaving him only wishing to be able to touch it.

Once it was the last class, Hedoro walked in and told them to clean and that he would be waiting for them at the teachers room.

“Uhm… why did you got so angry when i stepped on your lunch?” Gintoki asked out of the blue, picking up a paper ball from the floor.

“Because someone special made it for me, it was only reheated leftovers but they filled it with my favorite food” Hijikata answered, refering to his brothers.

“Oh… im sorry about it” Gintoki apologized “Well, at least it costed me my whole money lunch for the week”

“Oh… really?” Hijikata ashamed asked, for spending all of Gintoki’s money out of spite.

“Yeah… and my older brother is a stingy bastard” Gintoki said sweeping the floor.

“Uhm…. I didn’t know that” Hijikata said cleaning the chalkboard “I can bring you lunch this week” he said looking at the left overs of chalk in the board tray. Feeling Gintoki’s stare burn on his back, making him so nervous that he was stiff as a stick.

“Really!? But will i get a bowl of mayonnaise!?” Gintoki excited said, with a little bit of mock and a hint of disgust for the slimy condiment.

“And what if you did? Huh? Bastard!” Hijikata launched the chalk eraser across the room, landing on Gintoki’s head.

“Bastard! You have good aim, you are so fucking annoying” Gintoki said trying to hide his true feelings.

“Shut the fuck up! You are annoying!” Hijikata walked towards Gintoki to pick up the eraser “And i actually felt bad for you for a second!”

“You shut up! Baldy! And you should feel bad for the man who spent all his money on you!” Gintoki nagged at Hijikata who passed to his side, shoving him a little.

“Shut up, i said i will make you lunch!” Hijikata shoved him again. And picked his stuff finally finishing his cleaning duty “Let’s go with Hedoro i want to fucking get out and not see your face never again”

“Ouch! You are so mean” Gintoki said before following Hijikata.

“It’s not like you are any better” Hijikata face was red, he walked quickly never looking at Gintoki.

“Shuddup it's your fault, you fucker” Gintoki was looking away trying not to cross stares with the other teen.

“You are the fucker” Hijikata only said before opening the door to the teachers room.

Once they talked to Hedoro, both went their own separate ways. Both thinking about the other annoying teenager.

“Hijikata you bastard, what were you doing out so late” Sougo opened the door before Hijikata touched the doorbell.

“Sougo! What are the others doing?” Hijikata asked surprised.

“Why are you acting so surprised? Hijikata bastard” Sougo opened the door letting Hijikata in.

“Shut up, Sougo” Hijikata removed his shoes and looked around. Three of his brothers were on the couch lounging, while the others weren't on sight but he could hear the ruckus upstairs.

“They haven’t broken anything” A boy with an orange afro said behind Hijikata.

“Ah! Saitou you scared me!” Hijikata looked at his brother who was meddling inside his bag.

“Did you lost your lunch box?” Saitou asked Hijikata.

“Uh? Really? I did?” Hijikata grabbed his bag and pretended to not know what happened with his lunch box.

“Hijikata you bastard! You better have eaten every single piece of it” Sougo tried to kick Hijikata who dodged the kick by moving to the side a little.

“Stop that! And i did! Now fuck off, i have to make the food for you bunch of idiots” Hijikata moved his brothers out of his way and headed towards his room.

Once in his room, he laid on his messy bed and looked at the futons scattered all around the floor, irritated he exhaled air and pretended like he didn’t cared. He would pick them up in a second, but he felt how his eyes started to close slowly, when a knock on his door startled him.

“It’s me! Can i come in?” Yamazaki called behind the closed door.

“Yeah” a disgained Hijikata stood up from his bed and started to pick up the futons, full of fatigue.

“Are you tired?” Yamazaki started to help Hijikata with his bed.

“I am” Hijikata rubbed with his fingers between his eyes in a signal of tiredness and untied his hair letting it fall down his shoulders.

“Uhm… how was your day today?” Yamazaki asked careful of not touching a nerve.

“Fucking horrible, honestly im so tired i just want to lay down and do nothing” Hijikata sighed and stuffed the futons inside his closet.

“Why don’t you take a bath and take care of the food later?” Yamazaki tried to calm down Hijikata.

“Really? Is it okay?” Hijikata asked shocked.

“Yeah, i think we can handle an hour more without eating” Yamazaki tried to comfort Hijikata.

“Well, thanks Zaki” Hijikata patted his brother on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, i will prepare your bath!” Yamazaki left the room, hurriedly walked to his brothers “Okay, we gotta do this quickly, Sougo and Shimaru go buy the food and Bokosuke with Seizou will buy the cake, i will stay here with Shinnoshin to distract him”

Inside a karaoke room in the middle of Kabukicho there was a group of yakuzas with a bunch of teenagers.

“So how much is it?” A blonde with glasses asked to Takasugi.

“Ito, we have quite a lot” Takasugi took out a bag full of money “How much are we getting?”

“Let us count it first” Ito commanded another henchman to grab the money and to start counting the bills.

“So, how is school?” the blonde asked trying to get on Takasugi nerves.

“It’s normal, nothing special” Takasugi answered without interest.

“Oh i see…” Ito only said looking at his henchman count the money.

“It’s 627,234 yen” the henchman said.

“Oh… that’s quite a lot” Ito reached for a large black wooden box “Here”

“What is this?” Nizou one of Takasugi friends asked.

“See for yourselves” Ito opened the briefcase, showing a katana with a purple handle and a very misterious sharp blade.

“A katana?” Takasugi approached the black box, with red satin insides, and golden letters engraved on the black wood that said “Benizakura”

“See it as a gift from the Shinsegumi” Ito started to accomodate his stuff “Here” he put down on the table 100,000 yen.

Ito left the room with his henchman following him, leaving the bunch of teens behind.

“So, who takes it?” Bansai asked about the katana.

“I won't take it with me” Takasugi answered splitting the money in four equal amounts.

“I don't have anywhere to take it” Takechi said looking at his phone.

“I will” Nizou said with eyes on the katana.

“Okay, then i'll be leaving i need to be home for dinner” Takasugi left the room without saying anything else.

In a black expensive car with polarized windows a few strees away fron the karaoke, inside there was the same blonde man.

“Ito-sama, where do we head next?” a chaffeur with black glasses asked.

“Let’s just head back” the blonde man said while tapping on the keyboard of a laptop.

“As you wish, boss” the man changed route.

“Isaburo-sama will be happy with this info” Ito mumbled to himself, while looking at the screen. In which a photo of a blue eyed man was displayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takasugi is going to be a little evil, but not too much.


	3. Too many memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijikata and Gintoki get in a pickle and Takasugi is still mean. And someone scary enters the stage!! (･o･;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all will like thiss. I had a little trouble while fixing it but i hope it will satisfy all of you <3

Hijikata was resting in the bathtub taking a bubble bath prepared by Yamazaki, one hand resting on top of his forehead and the other holding a cigarette. He was slowly falling asleep.

_He opened his eyes. He was inside a room, with red walls and dim lighting. His vision was blurry and his head ache, he couldn’t move any part of his body because they were being restrained by some black leather straps attached to metal tubes that came from the floor to the ceiling._

_“Boss, please come this way the merchandise is ready” a polite voice said behind the closed door._

_The door opened letting see a bunch of suited men._

_“We will be waiting here for whatever you need, please take your time Sir” the same voice said to someone._

_A fat old man with thick eye brows entered the room._

_“Oh, he is a real beauty” the man allowed his henchman to take off his expensive white coat with gold decors while looking at Hijikata with a lustful look._

_“Boss, the instruments are inside the black bureau next to the bed, please enjoy your toy” the voice said leaving the place._

_“All of you can wait outside” the old man said taking some stuff out of the drawer “I will have fun with this kid pleasing me” the man took a black leather whip and whipped it next to Hijikata’s face making him flinch in fear._

Hijikata abruptly woke up, feeling water and soap going inside his nose and his eyes. He started to choke, he raised quickly from underneath the soapy water, taking a seat he tried to calm himself down and to endure the pain of the soap entering his eyes and nose. Those recalls of his childhood, still haunted him to this day.

In an altered state of mind Hijikata finally got out of the bathtub, threw his wet cigarrette in the trashcan and started to dress himself. He put on his clean black underwear, slipped on a cream white hoodie, some black shorts and headed out of the bathroom.

He was surprised by the smell of food, he asked himself if they made the food for themselves and if he had to wash the dishes later.

“Happy fifth anniversary!” All his brothers said cornering him against the bathroom door.

“Zaki! Sougo! Shimaru! Seizou! Bokosuke! Shinnoshin! What is this?” a confused Hijikata called out all of his brothers by his names.

“it’s a celebration, bastard Hijikata” Sougo said behind Yamazaki who was holding a chocolate cake.

“About what?” Hijikata wondered if it was a birthday or something, because with many brothers there were too many birthdays. And he never forgot them but today he was very stressed and tired so he wouldn’t be surprised if he did.

“About you coming here” Yamazaki answered with a soft smile.

“Coming here?” Hijikata was still confused.

“About you coming to live in this house with Kondo-san and us” Shinnoshin said.

“Oh… oh!” Hijikata exclaimed finally realizing what they were talking about.

“A month ago was our celebration and you made us our favorite meal and a different cake for each one of us” Yamazaki said showing the chocolate cake “You like anything while it has mayonnaise on it and we can’t cook, but we still wanted to do something for you”

“Yes bastard Hijikata, you must appreciate it” Sougo said with a monotone voice.

“You guys… thank you so much” Hijikata was almost moved to tears. He felt happy that his brothers remembered.

Because Hijikata was a special case, he was allowed by the police and social services to go live with Kondo a month later than his brothers.

“Now! Let’s eat!” Yamazaki said putting down on the table the cake and starting to take out the containers with food.

In a well illuminated office, there was Kondo on his computer tapping on some reports. Bored he started to spin around in his chair office, his mind started to run. Today was a special day.

_It was a sunny morning and he had been called by social services. He was in the process of adopting another boy, but there was something special with this one._

_This one was the kid who participated in a police operation, the one who leaked information about the Shinsegumi group safely, the same one who got himself and other six boys out of that hell and the one with an IQ of 200, he had done all of it at the sweet age of 10 years old._

_He walked towards the reception desk, asked for the agent that cited him. They made him wait for a few minutes, till he finally got called to an office, that’s when he finally saw him._

_That boy was all bandaged from his arms, legs to the neck and he also had an anemic angry face, but he looked better than the first time they met._

_The reunion ended and the whole time the boy stared at him. Social services didn’t gave him a hard time with the process of adoption of all those kids._

_Because all of those boys were bad options. Abused kids, with the yakuza behind them and somewhat weird personalities. They were going to have a hard time getting taken to some house._

_And Kondo didn’t wanted for those kids to suffer more, he wanted to give them happy lifes and for the system to stop failing them more than it had done already._

_So he reached for the tiny boney hand and grabbed it._

_“Toshi, from today you will have a life with no needs” Kondo smiled to the kid whose new name was Hijikata Toshiro “From today i will do my best for you to have a good life and be happy” he didn’t need an answer, but he felt how the kid grabbed his hand back._

Kondo with closed eyes was smiling at the memory of a small Toshi, but he got interrumpted by the ring of his intercom.

“Kondo-san, the psychologist is here” his secretary said through it.

“Ah yes, please let it in” Kondo said trying to sound professional.

A few moments happened when he heard a knock on the opaque glass door.

“Please, come in” Kondo adjusted himself in his chair.

A female figure came in, surprising Kondo.

“Good evening, im Shimura Otae” a brown haired woman said giving a little bow.

“Ah! Im Kondo Isao, please take a seat” Kondo said gesturing the chair across his desk.

“Thanks” Otae took a seat “I came here to interview the criminal”

“Yes! I got noticed” Kondo stood up and served Otae a glass of water which she took a sip from it.

“Can i get some more information about him?” She said while taking out a notepad.

“Uhm… well, he is a henchman from the yakuza Shinsegumi group” Kondo sitted on his chair “He seems very agressive, so he is being restrained right now”

“I see…” Otae was scribbing down the perks of the criminal.

“We can see him right now, of course it would be under surveillance” Kondo said standing up from his chair and heading towards the doorm

“That is fine” Otae stood up from her chair.

“Follow me, please” Kondo started to walk towards the special room the criminal was in.

A few seconds of walking down the halls, they reached a room with a glass panel and some people were in it.

“Kondo-san!” one of the man said.

“We are here for the interview with the specialist” Kondo said with Otae behind him.

“Oh yeah yeah, it’s scheduled for this hour” a man said while pointing an agenda.

“Please come this way lady” the other man said pointing at a door “We recommend you to go in there with this tablet and don’t leave any belongings behind” the same man opened the door.

“Hello, im Otae nice to meet you” Otae introduced herself to the criminal “i would like to know your name”

“Tanaka Ryuujiro” the yakuza said not even looking at Otae, and looking all the time towards the mirror.

“Well Tanaka-san” Otae typed the name on the note “im here to make some questions”

She got no response.

“I was informed that you have charged with 2 assesinations, one attempted and a rape and sexual assault charge” Otae was reading the registry of that man “All of your victims were woman, Can i ask why?”

“Because i felt like it” the man asnwered “Im not going to give any information”

“Relax, i said nothing about information” Otae said with a serious face “I just wanna know why you did all of that”

“I already said because i wanted, you stupid bitch” the yakuza accomodated himself on his chair.

“Were you ordered to do it?” she asked.

“I SAID IM NOT SNITCHING! ISABURO-SAMA WILL NOT FALL BECAUSE OF ME! NOW FUCK OFF STUPID WHORE” the yakuza launched himself at Otae.

Everything happened so fast, in a second. The yakuza was loose, he never reached Otae because Kondo in less than a second was inside the room restraining the criminal with his inhuman strength, but the criminal got knocked out by Otae who hitted him in the side of his head with her fist.

Kondo saw how Otae defended herself, and for some reason he fell in love with her strength. She looked so beautiful knocking out a man with her gentle smile and kind eyes.

“Who are you calling a whore!? Fucking bastard” Otae now angry, said to the unconscious criminal.

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?” Kondo asked out of the blue. But the question got lost between the ruckus of police officers grabbing the body of the yakuza and taking Otae out of the room.

In a house in Kabukicho there it was Gintoki eating dinner with his family, with a sulky look on his face.

“Stop looking at me” Takasugi said while slurping his noodles.

“I hate you” Gintoki said in mumbles.

“I don’t care” Takasugi said minding his own business, drinking from his yakult.

“I would like to ask what happened but it would start a fight, hahahahaha” Sakamoto said while sipping on his ramen broth and choking on it.

“Today when i was going to buy the ramen, Elizabeth pecked a pretencious old woman” Katsura said ignoring Sakamoto who was still choking.

“Leave your stupid bird at home when you go out” Gintoki replied eating his ramen.

“Leave your stupid hair when you go out” Takasugi insulted Gintoki.

“If Gintoki does that he would be bald! Hahahaha” Sakamoto said between coughs, but also laughing.

“You are so fucking annoying!” Gintoki broke his chopsticks in a fit of anger.

“You are the annoying one!” Takasugi squeezed the container of his yakult.

“You are both annoying” Katsura said annoyed about his brother fighting all the time.

“What!?” Takasugi and Gintoki said at the same time.

Once they finished dinner Gintoki went to his room. He started to think in the recent events of today. He thought about Hijikata.

About how Hijikata was so beautiful and even charming to some extent. He didn’t have a terrible personality, but he couldn’t prevent trying to annoy him. He liked the reactions he pulled out of him. How his face scrunched when Gintoki made fun of him, or the smile he made when he just finished bullying Gintoki.

But Gintoki was tired, so he went to sleep.

Once it was morning all of them did what they had to did. This time Takasugi didn’t ate Gintoki’s breakfast. And Hijikata woke up happily with a mayorin pillow that Kondo gifted him.

They were in school, classes were boring and people still tried to make friends. And somehow Gintoki managed to make friends with a guy called madao and another one who name is Senzou.

Hijikata didn’t talked to anyone, and no one talked to him because of his good looks and the “Im so handsome and cool for you to talk to me” aura, but half of the males in the classroom hated him and the other half were attracted to him, all the girls were in love with him, except for two girls. A blonde who had no interest in anything and the other one who started to obsess over Gintoki for some weird reason.

Break time came and the silver haired didn’t knew what to do.

“Come on Madao, buy me food” Gintoki dispersed over his chair begged Hasegawa.

“Gin, i barely have money for me” Hasegawa replied showing 300 yen.

“What!? You are poor!?” Gintoki mocked Hasegawa.

“Hey, You are no one to tell me something like that!” Hasegawa replied.

“Hattori, Buy me food please” Gintoki begged to his other classmate.

“Sorry, Im saving for my Jump” Senzou replied eating a piece of bread.

“Why is everyone so poor?” Gintoki said hearing his stomach growl.

“Here, Idiot” Hijikata put a lunch box on top of Gintoki desk and got out of the classroom inmediately.

Everyone was shocked by that, Hasegawa was astonished, Hattori shocked and Sacchan angry. But Gintoki, his brain stopped working.

Did Hijikata made him lunch? Did Hijikata made food for Gintoki? Did Hijikata woke up in the morning and cooked for Gintoki?

Gintoki with his few neurons working grabbed the lunch and went running towards Hijikata who was walking down the halls minding his own business.

“Pantywaist!” Gintoki shouted and inmediately covered his mouth “Hijikata!” he tried again.

Hijikata turned around only to find Gintoki a few centimeters from his face.

“What are you doing asshole!? Did you just called me a pantywaist!?” Hijikata smacked the back of Gintoki’s head.

“Im sorry! Come here!” Gintoki grabbed Hijikata’s delicate hand.

“What!?” Hijikata allowed himself to be pulled by Gintoki, they ran a little and some seconds later they were on te rooftop.

“Here” Gintoki tried to catch his breath, while still holding Hijikata’s hand . Once the black-haired noticed, he snatched his hand away from Gintoki with a blush on his face “Let’s eat here”

“Why?” Hijikata confused asked.

“You made me lunch and i want to thank you with this nice view” Gintoki said the last shyly.

“Hmm… Okay weirdo?” Hijikata went to a corner and took a seat, waiting for Gintoki who followed him later.

“Why are you calling me a weirdo? You are more weird for making me lunch!” Gintoki followed Hijikata and sat at his side.

“Shut the fuck up, you are so fucking annoying” Hijikata was blushing so hard, the back of his neck and ears were red.

“You are more annoying!” Gintoki replied back without thinking.

“I made you lunch because i felt pity for you!” Hijikata retorted looking away from Gintoki.

“Well, thanks for the pity i will now eat” Gintoki opened the lunch box and was surprised by what came inside. Tempura shrimp, chicken, carrot and eggplant, rice and tamagoyaki and a little recipient with tempura sauce at the side “You! What is this? Is it poisoned!?” Gintoki’s mouth was watering.

“It’s only food” Hijikata replied pouring mayonnaise on his food.

“What’s with that huge amount of mayonnaise!?!?” Gintoki looked at the anormal amount of mayonnaise in Hijikata’s food.

“Want some?” Hijikata offered the little bottle of mayonnaise.

“I don’t want to eat dog food” Gintoki gave a bite to a piece of chicken. He got surprised by the flavor, the chicken was so tender, the tempura was crunchy and salty enough, the sauce was good too “Did you make this!?”

“Of course i did, dumbass” Hijikata kept eating his mayonnaise with tamagoyaki.

“Really!? Wow” Gintoki was surprised by that fact.

They spent their time eating in silence, when they finished Hijikata pulled a cigarette out of his pocket.

“You are a mayora and a smoker?” Gintoki asked while laying on his back, on the floor.

“Yes, i am” Hijikata said lighting his cigarette.

“Well im no one to judge” Gintoki pulled out of his pocket a whole 1 liter jug of strawberry milk.

“Where did you even got that?” Hijikata asked, amazed of where it even came out.

“I brought it from my home” Gintoki answered, shaking his milk jug.

“Ah, Hedoro-sensei... kids today are very reckless!” an old man voice was heard from afar.

Gintoki and Hijikata alarmed, searched for a place to hide. Hijikata threw his cigarette out of the roof and Gintoki stood up quickly pulling Hijikata by the arm. They hid the lunch boxes and hid in a utility closet. Gintoki was standing behind Hijikata.

“Don’t make any noise” Hijikata whispered trying to peek through the slits of the metal door.

Gintoki only nodded in agreement, seconds passed and the teachers kept talking about old man stuff. But what the two of them didn’t thought of, was that Gintoki’s leg was between Hijikata’s legs and his legs were closed. So the blood circulation in Gintoki’s leg was being cut off.

“Hijikata… my leg is getting asleep” Gintoki whispered in Hijikata’s left ear.

“Sssh…” Hijikata with his face red as a tomato only shushed Gintoki, but his legs were also giving up. Still he tried to open his legs a little.

“I wanna scream” Gintoki whispered burying his face in Hijikata’s neck.

Hijikata was blushing very hard, he felt hot because of Gintoki’s body heat behind him and the cramped space they were in, making them be too close to eachother. While at the same time Gintoki was also blushing, but was also dying because of the tingling and numbness in his thigh.

“Shut the fuck up” Hijikata whispered harder, with his legs trembling.

“Hijikata, you smell good even after smoking” Gintoki buried his nose in Hijikata’s neck inhaling the sweet scent.

“What are you doing asshole?” Hijikata whispered panicked, but he couldn’t hit Gintoki right now because he was pulling himself from falling and even if he could, they would get discovered by the teachers.

Gintoki’s brain was confused, he was in pain but he was also dying . Because Hijikata was so close to him, his ponytail was brushing his ear and he could see Hijikata’s clavicles hidding inside his shirt.

“Ah!” Gintoki whimpered because of his leg being woken up by the touch lf Hijikata’s thigh.

“Idiot, shut up” Hijikata warned Gintoki, while looking at the teachers who were still looking around searching for the source of the noises.

“It’s really painful!” Gintoki tried his best to shut up.

Hijikata watched how the teachers were still searching from where the sound came from.

“Fucking shut up” Hijikata whispered trying to silence Gintoki.

“I reallly can’t, Im going to die” Gintoki buried his head in Hijikata’s shoulder. Enduring the weird tingling and pain.

The teachers were aproaching the closet, so Hijikata panicked. He needed a quick solution for this problem.

So he did what came first to his mind.

He kissed Gintoki, in the mouth. Somehow he was very flexible, so he turned his torso a little and with one hand he pulled Gintoki by his hair so he would bend over and their faces would be more close. He turned his head too and kissed Gintoki in an abrupt kiss.

Gintoki’s brain stopped working, Hijikata was kissing him and he had super soft lips. He even forgot the pain in his legs for a second, but Hijikata’s body fell a little on his leg triggering another wave of pain and tinglings in Gintoki’s leg. He almost made a sound but he was silenced by Hijikata introducing his tongue into his mouth.

He started to get aroused, he wanted more, more of the taste of Hijikata’s lips. Gintoki hugged the other by his waist and pulled him closer, he answered the kiss. Wet and sloppy but low enough for them to not be heard.

They kept kissing for a few minutes, pulling away from eachother sometimes to take air. But their mouths always came back to eachother.

At some moment Hijikata turned around and hugged Gintoki by his neck. And at another moment Gintoki with one hand untied Hijikata’s hair and started to tangle his fingers between the soft and long black hair, with his arm holding Hijikata tighter in his embrace.

They didn’t even knew how many time had passed or when the teachers left but they didn’t stop, they kept kissing and kissing. With tongue or without tongue. But suddenly the ringbell announcing the end of the lunch break rang.

Hijikata separated first and Gintoki looked at his master piece. An aroused Hijikata with his long hair all messy because of him tangling his fingers, blushed cheeks, teary blue eyes and swollen pink lips. He made a mess of Hijikata

Once they finally came to their senses, Hijikata snapped and got out of the closet and disappeared. Gintoki was left alone inside the closet with a boner.

Gintoki astonished fell to the floor, staring at his hands who touched the soft hair and slim waist. He remembered the sensation, Hijikata’s tight body under the palm of his hands felt so incredible, he was on a cloud of happiness when someone scared him by opening the rooftop door.

It was Takasugi, but he was alone this time. He reeked of cigarettes.

“Oh… I was waiting for who would be the ones that came out” Takasugi said from the open rooftop door “It’s a shame i didn’t catch the other person” he said with his twisted smile of always.

He needed to protect Hijikata of Takasugi, he was sure Takasugi wasn’t gay. But he wasn’t sure of to what extent Takasugi was able to go just to make Gintoki’s life miserable.

In another place in the middle of an expensive restaurant in an European country where it was evening, there was a middle aged man talking on the phone.

“Are you sure?” the man took a sip from his tea in a classy way.

“ _Yes, it seems he wasn’t dead at all_ ” a young voice was heard at the other side of the line.

“Ito you better not make me waste my time” the man warned the younger “We had his dead body, we checked the ADN and it matched him”

“ _He looks so similar to him_ ” Ito said with a little of exasperation in his voice.

“His ashes were scattered at the back of my house” the man insisted, starting to get irritated.

“ _But it was only his teeth_ ” the younger man insisted.

“Even if he was alive, What if you make a mistake with that civilian? You are only going to expose us” the middle aged man stood up from his seat and went outside the restaurant, to some gardens.

“ _Isaburo-sama, he looks way too similar to just be a coincidence_!” Ito exasperated insisted on his theory.

“Don’t raise your voice to me if you still want to have a voice” Isaburo was irritated “And forget that, he maybe is a far relative from his mother or something” he hanged the phone and headed back towards his table.

“Herr Isaburo! We were starting to get worried about you” a man with a wide smile said to him in Deutch.

“Don’t worry about me, it seems i will need to return to Japan sooner than i expected” he seated himself elegantly “Don’t worry, I will finish well my business here” Isaburo said in Deutch with a compliant smile to the other boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Hijikata to be happyy. (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)
> 
> I pulled out a little of my skills in deutch ;););)
> 
> Imagine Hijikata long hair out of the bath like thiss  
> https://twitter.com/ponzumayo1046/status/1265232570951729152?s=19


	4. He wasn't supposed to see that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki knew that he wouldn't be lucky for much longer, but he didn't expect what he saw and that it would be so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im apologizing if some writing was weird, im really trying my best. But my life suddenly got so stressful and tiring. My mom got covid so now im taking care of her and my family, my abusive ex started stalking me and im the one sanitizing everything. The chemicals and hot water already hurt my hands. 
> 
> But im fine and it doesn't annoy me doing that kind of stuff but is tiring, sorry for venting here. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

It had been a few days since that incident and Hijikata didn’t talked to him, at all. But the lunch boxes were always on his desk. It was Monday and the kids in middle high school started classes today. Meaning that Shinpachi and Kagura would be all over him and he would never have a chance to talk to Hijikata again.

Finally lunch break came, but today there was no lunch box in his desk and Hijikata was nowhere to be found. So he was curious and started to look for him.

He went out to the playgrounds, halls and even other classrooms, and still didn’t found him. So that leaves the last option available. The rooftop.

Gintoki went up the stairs to find Hijikata and he did. But he wasn’t alone, in fact he was talking and laughing with someone. And Gintoki could recognized that dwarf silhouette in any place of the world, _Takasugi_. He sneaked around, hidding behind a wall and heard the conversation.

“What happened to your friends?” Hijikata asked lighting another cigarette.

“They never accompany me when i smoke” Takasugi shaked some ashes off his cigarette.

“We are the only ones who smoke?” Hijikata asked Takasugi.

“Madao smokes too” Takasugi answered before putting a new cigarette in his mouth.

“Who is that?” Hijikata asked because he really didn’t knew who Madao was.

“Someone in our classroom, come here” Takasugi pulled Hijikata by his sleeve gakuran.

Takasugi approached Hijikata’s face, who was surprised by the sudden closeness. The next thing he saw was Takasugi green eyes staring deep into his eyes while litting his cigarette with Hijikata’s already lit one.

Gintoki was boiling in anger, somehow Takasugi found out about his crush on Hijikata, because Takasugi didn’t cared about anyone else besides his group of thugs and suddenly he was all over Hijikata the next week they made out in that closet and they were almost found out.

“What are you doing?” A light brown haired boy asked him in whispers. A kid with the face of a sadist.

Gintoki scared of the kid suddenly talking to him, jumped in surprise but he still tried to mantain his cover so he stopped spying on Hijikata and looked at the kid.

“None of your businness” Gintoki mumbled trying to make no noise so Hijikata wouldn’t find him.

“Are you spying on that bastard?” the kid asked him, with a monotone voice.

“ _Was this kid a robot?_ ” Gintoki asked to himself in his thoughts.

“Of course not, How dare you?” Gintoki said sounding guilty.

“You see, that person belongs to someone else already” The kid said before revealing himself “Whoa Hijikata, are you trying to throw yourself out of the rooftop?”

“Sougo!” Hijikata surprised turned around looking at the familiar figure that was aproaching him “What are you doing here? The others?”

“Oh, You seem to know eachother very well” Takasugi said with his condescendent tone of voice.

“He lives with me” Sougo said passing an arm over Hijikata shoulders. Gintoki could see how Takasugi and Sougo crossed stares, thunders coming out of the eyes of the other and crashing into eachother.

“What are you doing here?” Hijikata removed Sougo arm.

“We were actually searching for you” the kid named Sougo said with his monotone voice.

“For what?” Hijikata asked annoyed.

“To eat?” Sougo answered “Zaki! Come here!” the kid called for another kid who popped out behind Gintoki, scaring him again.

“Uhm… Yeah” The black-haired kid said walking towards them.

“Im leaving, i finished my smokes” Takasugi said shaking his empty box of cigarettes.

“Sorry i finished yours” Hijikata told him “I will invite you next time”

“I look forward to it” Takasugi waved goodbye with a soft fake smile.

Gintoki anxiously stepped back in hopes of not being found out but in a second he saw Takasugi in front of him.

“I knew the whole time you were there” Takasugi said staring at Gintoki with that twisted smile he always wore.

“What are you going to do to him?” Gintoki asked going to the point “You aren’t even gay! What do you gain with this?”

“Hmmm… i don’t know” Taksugi walked past Gintoki “Isn’t love for everyone?” he walked down the stairs leaving a furious Gintoki alone, because of the mock of Sakamoto’s phrase when he came out.

“WHERE IS THAT MOTHER FUCKING SADIST!?” a childish girl voice screamed, that was coming up the stairs. Leaving zero time for Gintoki to regain his composure “Gin-chan! Are you okay?” the girl asked corncened about his friend.

“Huh!? Yes! Im okay Kagura-chan” Gintoki calmed himself so his friend wouldn’t worry about him “What are you doing?”

“If you say so…” Kagura only looked suspicious of Gintoki.

“Kagura-chan! Please calm down!” another childish but this time manly voice said.

“Pattsuan!” Gintoki mocked his friend who was comming up the stairs “What are my kids doing here?”

“Im looking for a bastard” Kagura said with her innocent look of always.

“Im trying to stop Kagura from comitting a crime” Shinpachi said behind Kagura, finally recovering his breath.

“And i told Kondo-san that he didn’t need to worry” Another voice was heard behind a door, later accompanied by the click of the door lock opening.

Shocked looks went everywhere, Hijikata looked at Gintoki’s scarlet eyes, and Gintoki stared at Hijikata’s sapphire ones. They were so involved in each others eyes, that it was a surprise when suddenly Sougo pulled Hijikata in front of him, using him as a human shield against Kagura who stopped in her tracks.

“Coward! Don’t hide behind your mommy!” Kagura said raising her fist in protest.

“Im a man, in any case i would be his father” Hijikata said angrily trying not to snap.

“Really!? With that pretty hair!?” Kagura shocked asked, giving a better look to Hijikata’s face.

“Yikes, i don’t want my father to be a bastard like Hijikata” Sougo pushed Hijikata, pushing him towards Gintoki direction.

Gintoki was shocked, he didn’t knew what to do. But he was ready to catch Hijikata in his arms.

“Stop it!” Hijikata halted, not falling in Gintoki’s arms “What the fuck did you do to make this girl so angry!?”

Sougo didn’t answered, but everyone was waiting for the answer. Till an orange afro came out of nowhere.

“He hasn’t stopped bullying this girl the whole time” the weird teenage with an orange afro and red eyes said.

“Sougo!” Hijikata turned to stare daggers at Sougo.

“He ate my lunch!” Kagura said trying to reach for Sougo who was running around Hijkata and Yamazaki.

“Your lunch was that awful rice cracker?” Sougo said angering Kagura more because of the disrespect to her snack.

Gintoki was watching the whole spectacle in shock. Because Hijikata was there, laughing and angering with that bunch of kids. He really looked like a mom with his sons, dealing with the bullshit they made her went through. But that brown haired kid named Shougo was the one who made Hijikata feel more.

Was he special to Hijikata? Was he something of Hijikata?

“Alright! Stop it! Im over this” Hijikata suddenly said raising his hands separating the two kids from eachother.

“Im not! That bastard ate my lunch!” Kagura tried to get a hold of Sougo hair.

“Uhmm… actually” Shinpachi suddenly said “Senpai?”

“Hijikata Toshiro” Hijikata presented himself.

“Shimura Shinpachi” Shinpachi said in a polite way “That wasn’t really all of her lunch”

“Huh?” Hijikata only made that sound, staring curiously at the two kids who still tried to kill eachother.

“She has many snacks and lunches on her all the time and Okita-san stole one rice cracker she was eating in class” Shinpachi explained the situation to Hijikata.

“Oh! That’s right” Yamazaki said at Hijikata’s side.

“You knew that all along and didn’t told me anything!?” Hijikata smacked Yamazaki on his head.

“Im sorry! Vice commander!” Yamazaki kneeled in front of Hijikata rubbing the place where he had been smacked.

“Stand up!” the look on Hijikata’s eyes was becoming stern “Sougo pay her back the rice cracker”

“Toshi! You are the best!” Kagura cheered for Hijikata.

“Im not paying for it!” Sougo pulled his tongue out, making faces at Kagura.

“Im done” Hijikata pulled his wallet and gave a 500 yen to Kagura “That’s what a rice cracker cost, right?” and with that he left being followed by the afro, the jimmy and the sadist “Sougo you can’t touch the bentendo swetch for this week”

“What? Bastard! Why?” Sougo rushed his steps.

“Wohooo! Toshi is really the best!” Kagura was celebrating her victory.

“Don’t call me that!” the voice of Hijikata was heard downstairs.

“Gin-san, Are you okay?” Shinpachi asked to Gintoki who looked like he was in a trance in another world.

“Gin-chaaaaaan” Kagura was looking at Gintoki “Wake up! Gin-chan!” she punched Gintoki in the gut.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Huh!?” Gintoki said when he felt the pain in his stomach spread.

“Toshi gave me 500 yen” Kagura showed the coins to Gintoki “Its enough for a pack of 6 rice crackers”

“Ah, Gin-san” Shinpachi called him “I remembered that Umibozou-san wants us to help him again”

“Again!? With what!?” Gintoki wondered annoyed about what that man wanted. But he kept walking on his tracks.

“My pappy wants you to deliver something” Kagura said while munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

The school day ended and Gintoki couldn’t talk to Hijikata at all, it seems that after school he went to his home alone even leaving his gang of weird people behind.

Gintoki was in his work. He needed a job because of Sakamoto stinginess, but he didn’t wanted to be ordered around. So he made his own business, a yorozuya in which he would do or won’t do anything. And he currently was working for Umibozou.

Who is Umibozou? The biologic father of Kagura and the owner of many love hotels in Kabukicho. He is the only one who could compete against the Shinsegumi if it weren’t because Umibozou wasn’t in too many illegal business. Umibozou and The Shinsegume were the ones who gave the name of a red zone to Kabukicho.

The misterious packages that they were delivering got Gintoki curious, he didn’t believed the man would make his daughter do a crime. He knew that Kagura had a crazy brother which was the same age as him and he wouldn’t be surprised if that kid had killed someone already.

The three teens were walking down the street with a bunch of boxes with a misterious content.

“Gintoki, relax” Shinpachi tried to calm him down.

“Im just wondering if that baldy made us deliver something illegal” Gintoki shaked the box hearing the rattling sound the products inside made.

“Gintoki…” Kagura called Gintoki with a dark look on her face “What is a Strawberry flavored condom? And a Grape flavored lube? Are they food?” Kagura pulled out the bottle and a wrap of condom.

“This kid! Kagura don’t grab those things! Leave them inside the box!” Gintoki snatched from Kagura’s hands the objects.

“Kagura-chan! Please don’t take things out of the boxes!” Shinpachi hurriedly, stuffed the objects in the box.

“Let’s just deliver this!” Gintoki kept walking trying to hurry “That baldy bastard! He is making kids deliver those erotic stuffs!”

Once they were at the front desk the girl in the receptiom desk, welcomed them.

“Ah hello, we came here to deliver some boxes” Gintoki talked to the girl for a while.

She told him to take a seat and that she would call for the right person. He sat on a red sofa, chilling and looking around the decorations of erotic paintings and genitals.

That made him wonder how that was art and the doodles he made in Hasegawa’s notebook weren’t art.

“Kagura, we know your dad is the owner but please don’t break anything” Shinpachi was following Kagura who was jumping and playing around.

Gintoki only looked at his children making a ruckus, he hoped they didn’t broke anything.

The same day at an earlier hour there was Hijikata inside the bathrooms of a mall. He was doing his make up, fixing his hair and changing clothes. He was going to do something he always did and hid from everyone.

He was meeting with one of his lovers, a corrupt senator who didn’t like Kondo-san and was into kids. Even though he had a kid and wife. A true piece of garbage.

“Done” Hijikata said, finishing to put on his mascara.

He looked at himself, he was all dolled up. His black hair was only picked up on his left side with a butterfly pin made of gold with pink quartz as the wings. He was wearing a gold collar that the man gifted to him in one of their past rendezvous. As his clothes, he was wearing a pink v-neck shirt who tighted in the right places, some black pants and a white cardigan. His clothes made him look more innocent than he really was.

He walked towards their encounter point. Hijikata waited around 15 minutes when a white Badillac truck stopped in front of him. They rolled down the polarized windows letting him see his lover.

“Hello beautiful” the old man said to him with a lascivious look on his face.

“Fucking pig” Hijikata thought looking at how the old man was undressing him with his eyes.

Without hesitation Hijikata got into the van. Once inside the car, the old man gave a direction to his chaffeaur.

Hijikata knew that all his brothers were on activity clubs. Sougo and Saitou entered the kendo club, Yamazaki, Shinnoshin and Bokosuke entered the badminton team, Seizou entered the cooking club. The possibility of coming across them was null.

“Come here” the man patted his lap.

Hijikata obeyed and seated himself in the old man lap.

“You are always dressed like this” the man started to caress Hijikata’s thighs “But you don’t act like it”

“Sir! I think we can wait till we are at the hotel” Hijikata tried to delay the inevitable a little more.

“But it’s been so long” the old man was nipping Hijikata’s ear. Licking around the earlobe and bitting the helix “You always have this but i didn’t gave it to you”

“It was a present from someone special a long time ago” Hijikata answered remembering his dark past in those Onsen where they would lock him up with a client or multiple clients for days.

The white gold earring had been a gift from someone special to him, the first person in the world that showed him kindness.

_“Hey kid” A tall man with brown hair called him “What’s your name?”_

_“Don’t you work here? You know we don’t have names” Hijikata stood up weakly from the floor._

_“But you had a name before coming here right?” the man asked giving a hand to him._

_“I don’t have a name” Hijikata grabbed the hand and stood up. He was weak, he had been working for 72 hours straight._

_“What is your stage name?” the man asked again._

_“Sapphire” Hijikata answered with shame._

_“Oh! I see… like your eyes” the man cupped Hijikata cheeks between his hands “My name is Tamegoro”_

_“Nice to meet you, Tamegoro-sama” Hijikata said making a bow._

_“Don’t call me that, just call me Tamegoro” the man made him raise his head “Let’s get you something to eat” he picked up Hijikata from the floor and carried him. Letting the small boy rest his head in his chest and nap a little._

Hijikata was being manhandled by the old man, his black jeans were undone and the cardigan was on the seat besides him, his shirt raised above his chest.

“We are almost there, Boss” The chaffeaur warned them.

“We will keep going in the hotel room” the man squeezed one of Hijikata’s buttcheek.

“I will be looking forward to it” Hijikata smiled before kissing the old man.

They were being escorted to the elevator, the reservation was already being taken care off. So they didn’t have a need to go to the front desk.

The elevator went up from the basement parkimg lot and opened in the lobby floor letting the bodyguards in. Hijikata felt his blood pressure going down. He recognized the bunch of people that were at the lobby. It was Gintoki and those kids.

Why were they in this place, at this hour and at this exact moment? When he was being straddled by a dirty old man.

He looked at Gintoki who was exactly looking at the elevator the same moment it opened. He saw him.

Gintoki saw Hijikata making out with an old man.

Gintoki’s eyes couldn’t believe what he saw. Hijikata in that kind of outfit, in this kind of place with that kind of man.

What was Umibozou thinking?

Once they finished their business there, he was going to have a talk with Kagura’s father. That’s why he didn’t liked working in this kind of places. Weird shit always happened.

“It couldn’t have been him” Gintoki mumbled.

“What did you say?” Shinpachi asked clueless of what just happened.

“Here is your payment” a worker said to the group, interrumpting their chatting.

Gintoki was glad that man came with the money, he didn’t wanted to snitch on Hijikata but he also didn’t wanted to lie to Shinpachi.

A few hours later Gintoki was already in his house, watching a historical drama with Katsura. He couldn’t stop thinking about Hijikata.

How he had his hair down, how that old man was touching him in all the lewds places two hands could touch in a body. But he remembered Hijikata’s expression, the first one was one of disgust and when he made eye contact with Gintoki it changed to one of panic.

The sound of keys rattling on the front door called Gintoki’s and Katsura attention. It was Takasugi who came for dinner.

“We were waiting for you” Katsura said giving Elizabeth a sunflower seed.

“Im here” Takasugi took off his shoes.

Katsura went upstairs looking for Sakamoto, while in that moment. Takasugi took a seat in a sofa while Gintoki was laying on the floor of the living room.

“Hijikata-kun is really pretty” Takasugi said out of the blue.

“Why are you telling me that?” Gintoki said without interest, even though he was still raging.

“Because your crush has a lot of secrets” Takasugi tried to act like if he was close to Hijikata, just to get on Gintoki’s nerves “You know, he is the boss of a gang”

“A gang?” Gintoki asked because he didn’t knew what Takasugi was talking about.

“They don’t have a name but they are very recognizable” Takasugi knew what he was talking about “They don’t really act like a gang, but they are always together and they only seem to answer to Hijikata”

“Why are you telling me this?” Gintoki was really annoyed by Takasugi.

“Because it would benefit the Kihetai if i date Hijikata, i could rule Kabukicho or even Shinjuku” Takasugi said the last with his signature smile. He knew Gintoki wasn’t looking at him but he still did it.

“Fuck off” Gintoki only said before Katsura entered the room with Sakamoto.

Dinner went as expected, it was tense but silent this time. Gintoki didn’t knew why Katsura made them promise him to always have dinner together. They always sucked, Gintoki and Takasugi hated their guts and Sakamoto was stupid. And poor Katsura had to deal with all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa what are we gonna do with Takasugi and Sougo, hmmmmm. (I know what to do with them jsjsjsj)
> 
> Here is one of my fave fanarts of Hijikata with a ponytail.
> 
> https://twitter.com/HGinhiji/status/1224962028407668736?s=19


	5. Nameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after of what happened in the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, i hope this is good. But thank you all so much for reading, i will try to update more sooner.

In a hotel room there was Hijikata taking a bath with hot steaming water trying to clean the remainings of dry spit, sweat, cum and lube in his skin. He slept with that old man, who was into BDSM and now his wrists and neck were bruised, he was going to use make up and long sleeves for some time.

He got out of the bath with a bathrobe, he looked at the old man sleeping and he grabbed his cellphone.

He tapped the password by looking at the stains of the fingerprints. It was the old man birth date. He scrolled through the emails, messages and photos.

Some of them were of Hijikata cuffed, blindfolded and gagged in many positions. He scrolled past those photos with a face of disgust and went to the important ones.

Photos of documents, money and guns. The e-mails were of that man contacting some members of the Shinsegumi group but he didn’t found any big names, till he went to the messages app.

Ito Kamotarou, that blonde bastard was making business with this other bastard. Apparently they were talking about a meeting they would arrange soon. He was stepping too close to the Shinsegumi, he needed to ghost this man for at least two months.

He still went through the messages till he found a conversation which captivated his eyes. It was a conversation with his wife, the lady sent him photos of their children. Apparently she was very young and they had small kids, he knew about that already. But it still gave him a bad feeling if that woman was being abused by that man.

Or maybe not because all the abuse was being relied on Hijikata, still it wasn’t better that this piece of shit was cheating on her.

Hijikata left the phone were it previously was, in the same order of opened apps and wiped with a tissue his finger prints off of the screen and back of the phone case, leaving no trace of him touching that phone. He laid next to the old man and stared at the ceiling.

He started to think about stuff. He knew what he was doing was bad, but he was doing all of this for Kondo.

Recently Kondo had a project for the police families, where the family would get medical insurance. It was a good project and they had the funds to carry on, all they needed was to be approved.

Hijikata met with this man one day he accompanied Kondo to leave some papers in some government offices, when this one made a sexual avance on him when he was left alone with him inside a meeting room. After a while they came to an agreement, he would do Hijikata any favors, meanwhile he allowed that man to do him in any way he wished. If the man wanted one day to fuck Hijikata while beating him in the face, the black haired would allow it.

Suddenly it came to his mind Gintoki, he remembered the face of surprise the silver haired made when he saw Hijikata kissing with that old man. He was sure Gintoki was disgusted with him. Thinking that Hijikata was a slut gold digger. What sucked was that he weirdly liked Gintoki in some weird way.

He was a funny guy and the kisses they shared a few days ago felt warm and pure, how Gintoki’s arm surrounded his waist and holded him in a gentle way. Like if he would break if Gintoki tightened or loosened his hold.

He was longing for another warm and gentle embrace from Gintoki. It made him feel special, like he somehow belonged in those kind and gentle arms, like if he deserved love for once in his life. But he didn’t knew what made him kiss Gintoki, he was sure it was to silence him. Still that didn’t explained why he kept making out with Gintoki for another 10 minutes more. Hijikata felt bad for Gintoki having a crush on him.

By Hijikata’s mentality a person like him didn’t deserved love, someone so dirty, abused, used and screwed up. That’s why he felt bad for Kondo, because that man clearly deserved love and that’s why Hijikata was going to do anything in his power and more to not be an obstacle in Kondo’s life.

“Cutie” the man woke up calling him.

“What’s up?” Hijikata turned to face the man in the dark room that was being illuminated by the last rays of sun of the day.

“You fulfilled the part of the deal” the man caressed Hijikata’s left cheek.

That hand didn’t felt like Gintoki’s hand. It felt like that old man hand was leaving a trail of dirtiness by every centimeter it touched. Leaving Hijikata more dirty.

“But the law Kondo-kun and his team are trying to pass looks expensive” the old man started to move his hand around Hijikata’s chest, getting between the cloth of the bathrobe to touch the naked chest underneath.

“ _Bullshit_ ” Hijikata thought, because he knew the truth. They had enough budget for it. And how did Hijikata knew it? Because he hacked into many government servers and accounts. Saw how much money came from the taxes. He knew everything was perfect for that law to pass easily.

“How many?” Hijikata asked taking off his bathrobe.

“How about 2 hours more?” the old man looked at Hijikata’s slim naked figure.

“It’s okay” Hijikata approached the man.

“I love how compliant you are” the old man was playing with Hijikata’s nipples “But im tired, ride me” he pulled Hijikata’s by his hair.

And Hijikata did as commanded. If he ran towards the mall, changed clothes quickly and ran to his home. He would make it in time for today’s dinner.

It had been a few hours after his encounter with that man. His body was hurting so bad and he wanted to cry. He felt like giving up. But he couldn’t, and he couldn’t let Kondo to find out about what he was doing or how he was feeling.

He let his hair down so it would be more easy for him to hide the bruises and wore a long sleeved shirt. He would cover the finger marks on his neck with make up, because a turtle neck would be too suspicious in the middle of April and the long sleeves weren’t that suspicious.

He hoped none of his brothers noticed his limp. He came out of his room and heard a lot of noise. Hijikata was going to make dinner and pretend nothing happened.

He walked across the living room and looked at his brothers. All of them were laughing and playing together. He was happy for them, while they were able to sleep and live happily. That was enough for Hijikata.

He went to the kitchen, put on his apron with prints of little bottles of mayonnaise and started to make dinner. He was humming an anime song he heard when Bokosuke was watching T.V. the other day, he was stirring a pot with soup in it when he heard some steps coming his way.

“Hijikata-san” Sougo was standing at the door of the kitchen.

“What do you want?” Hijikata tasted the soup.

“You are horribly happy” Sougo said with a dark look on his face.

“Why do you say that?” Hijikata was starting to be weirded out by Sougo.

“You are limping too” Sougo approached Hijikata with a blank expression on his face.

“I fell while taking a bath” Hijikata lied “Don’t worry im fine” he tried to not make a big deal out of his limp.

Sougo pulled Hijikata by the hair and grabbed his neck. Wrapping his whole hand around Hijikata’s neck, smearing the make up and uncovering the bruises.

“Where were you? Huh? You were slutting around town?” Sougo pulled Hijikata’s hair harder making him whimper in pain “With who? The silver haired? I saw how you looked at him in the stairs or was it the smoker? You were awfully friendly with him too”

“I did nothing” Hijikata grabbed Sougo’s wrist “Fuck off and it’s none of your business” he said with the last of breath that was passing through his throat.

“You really are a slut Hijikata” Sougo clenched more his fist around Hijikata’s neck “I guess old habits die hard, Right!?”

Hijikata couldn’t answer because of the lack of air so he only coughed.

“Sougo! That’s enough” Yamazaki said pulling Sougo away from Hijikata and taking him somewhere else.

Hijikata fell to the floor trying to catch up his air. He was choking and tears were coming out of his eyes. But he didn’t knew where they were coming from. If they were coming from his hurted feelings because of what Sougo said or the pain in his body.

The soup got burnt, he needed to make a new one.

Once in his room after eating dinner and holding back tears, he was ready to finally rest. Tomorrow was going to be another awful day, he needed to talk to Gintoki. Which sucked because he had been avoiding him the whole week.

Hijikata was laughing with tears in his eyes, it was ridiculous to think that for a second he actually wanted to have something with Gintoki. Even if it meant a simple friendship, it was really pathetic how he wanted that.

Hijikata went out to the balcony of his room to take a smoke. With a trembling hand and silent tears falling down his cheeks, he was able to lit the cigarette and smoke.

In an luxurious Onsen miles away from Tokyo, there it was Ito wearing an expensive yukata tapping on his computer and checking some contract papers.

“Ito-sama, we have what you ordered” an old man knocked on the door.

“Come in” Ito said still reading some papers.

“I will leave them here” the old man left a yellow envelop in Ito’s desk.

The moment he heard the door close, he grabbed the envelop and with anxiety in his body, he opened it.

Revealing what was inside there were a bunch of photos.

“I knew you were alive” Ito was looking through the photos.

The photos showed a person. With dark blue eyes, dark long hair wearing a gakuran.

They were photos of Hijikata walking near a school, walking down the street, smoking in a park bench and buying groceries with his hair down.

“I guess roaches die hard” he looked at the photos scattered all over his desk.

Ito knew he hitted jackpot, Isaburo will be worshipping him with this news. He knew that if he gave with Hijikata’s whereabouts. Isaburo would be happy.

Now he needed to know from what school that gakuran was from, where he lived, how to confirm that he was the same kid and what his name would be.

He started to remember those horrible days from 6 years ago. Where Isaburo would be so delighted with his little nameless pet.

_It was sunny and Ito was taking one of his private classes, because it was dangerous for him to go to a school. He was 15 years old and his father Isaburo didn’t loved him._

_He was the bastard child, the son of a dead slut his father killed the moment he was born. He didn’t even gave him his last name._

_“Ito-sama, are you understanding?” the private teacher asked him with a kind voice._

_Ito annoyed left the room, he walked around the gardens of that huge mansion. He went to the basement, he was searching for someone._

_Once he finally was standing in front of the door that gave to the basement. He opened it without hesitation. When he did a horrible smell came to his nostrils, in disgust he retched._

_Covering his nostrils, he switched on the lights and headed downstairs._

_He finally saw the object he was looking for. The bad thing was that it was sleeping. So he kicked it in the head with the point of his shoes._

_Once he woke up he saw those blue eyes, those blue eyes that infuriated him. Those eyes always shined no matter how dark it was. It annoyed him, he wanted to rip them off his skull._

_“You finally woke up, slut” he said raising his head by pulling him from his hair._

_“What do you want?” the kid asked him weakly, but with a hint of annoyance._

_“Nothing” Ito answered giving a punch to the kid’s stomach. The punch was so hard that it made the kid puke, but he only puked bile and saliva “What’s your name? Slut”_

_“I don’t have one” the kid who was kneeled on the ground answered._

_“Leave him alone” an older voice said behind Ito._

_“Father!” Ito shocked, he turned his head around. He didn’t heard when his father came into the basement._

_“He is being punished” Isaburo walked towards the kid in the floor “Just like you” the man grabbed Ito by his hair and pulled him by it, all the way towards the door, he pushed Ito out of the room and shut himself in with the kid, leaving Ito out. All alone._

He remembered the bitter memory, he clenched his fist wrinkling the photo in his hand. With resentment written all over his face, Ito said.

“What is your name? Slut” he ripped apart the wrinkled photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if i implied well that Hijikata didn't have a name when he was little. But it's that.


	6. Tiredness and trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sougo is angry, Hijikata finally rests a little and something shocking is confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, my situation is not getting better so im really sorry if this chapter is flopping a little :(((

It was 4 am it was still dark, Hijikata barely slept. His whole body ache, his hips felt numb, his neck ache and his wrists burned. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep and it was too late to take a sleeping pill. So he woke up and thought about cleaning the house and make breakfast and prepare the lunch boxes.

He was picking up the bentendo swetch controls, phone chargers and cushions that were scattered all over the floor.

When suddenly the room lighted up, he looked behind him and there it was Yamazaki looking at him with a worried expression on his face.

“Want a painkiller?” Yamazaki asked like he was offering a product in a T.V. ad.

“What are you doing out of bed? It’s still early, go to bed” Hijikata said looking at Yamazaki with his puffy eyes and dry lips.

“I heard some noise” Yamazaki explained himself “I came to check and i see you here, struggling all alone”

“Get the fuck out” Hijikata put the cushions on top of the couch in their respective places.

“I will go for the pain killers” Yamazaki went to the bathroom and took some painkillers from the medicine cabinet.

He looked at Hijikata’s bottle of antidepressants that said “ _Wellbutrin_ ”, it was almost full meaning that he hadn’t been taking them and they were supposed to be refilled this week.

Disappointed Yamazaki went back to the living room, but Hijikata wasn’t there anymore. So he went to the kitchen where Hijikata was already pulling pans out of the pantry.

“Isn’t it a bit early to make the food?” Yamazaki approached Hijikata with the pills.

He took them agressively from Yamazaki hands and swallowed them without water and easiness.

“Shut up” Hijikata started to make the food and Yamazaki left him alone in the kitchen.

The younger black haired, headed to Hijikata’s bedroom. Once inside he started to clean, threw the ashes of the ashtrays in a bag, aired the room and did the bed.

After a while when he finished cleaning Hijikata’s bedroom, he went to the living room. Only to find Hijikata sleeping on the couch, the seven lunch boxes were ready, but he didn’t make breakfast. Which meant that the sleeping pills worked very well, which also meant that Hijikata wasn’t sleeping well.

Yamazaki picked Hijikata from the couch in a bridal style, his body felt too light from usual and that worried him badly. He went to leave Hijikata in his bed to rest.

“How is he?” Sougo hidden in the dark asked.

“Weak, he isn’t going to school today” Yamazaki closed the door from Hijikata’s bedroom.

“That badly?” Sougo looked at the door of Hijikata’s bedroom.

“Yeah, he is straining himself again” Yamazaki went to the kitchen.

“His meds? He was smoking yesterday with that creepy guy” Sougo remembered the rooftop scene with Takasugi. Where that guy lighted his cigarette with Hijikata’s one.

“They are almost full” Yamazaki took out of the fridge some leftovers from yesterdays dinner “You were too rude to him yesterday”

“He deserved it” Sougo got angry “Honestly he is so stupid, for having such a high IQ it doesn’t look like it”

“Can you please calm down this time!?” Yamazaki was starting to get irritated.

“Whatever” Sougo left the kitchen, leaving Yamazaki in disbelief.

Everyone went to school except for Yamazaki, who stayed taking care of Hijikata.

“Yamazaki! You bastard!” Hijikata called Yamazaki from his bed.

“What’s wrong?” Yamazaki ran to Hijikata’s room in less than five seconds.

“You piece of shit! Why the fuck did you gave me sleeping pills!?” Hijikata was barely standing up. Feeling the pain and numbness in every limb of his body, almost falling to the floor but being catched in time by Yamazaki.

“You need to rest” Yamazaki plainly said while helping Hijikata to stand up. He couldn’t bear watching Hijikata like that.

He only wanted the best for Hijikata. But the other didn’t make it easy, he was so stubborn and always acting like a stepping stone when he wasn’t one. He was a flashy character from a Shonen Jump manga with a tragic past. Yamazaki was the one to be Hijikata’s stepping stone.

“Shut up, you don’t know what i need” Hijikata walked towards his bed with the help of Yamazaki who had an arm surrounding his waist and the other grabbing his wrist.

“You are not eating, not taking your meds and you started smoking again” Yamazaki threw Hijikata on the bed.

“I know” Hijikata laid on his bed, facing the wall and not looking at Yamazaki.

“You are having a relapse” Yamazaki said standing behind Hijikata with his arms crossed on top of his chest.

“I know” Hijikata covered himself with only a blanket.

“Your hair is all tangled” Yamazaki looked at the knots of black hair scattered all over the pillow.

“I know” Hijikata was starting to get irritated by Yamazaki’s nagging.

“Please rest and take a bath, i will be here if you need anything” Yamazaki said looking at Hijikata in his bed, he waited for a response but it never came back. He sighed and headed for the door.

“What happened with Sougo?” Hijikata asked beneath his blankets.

“He is a little angry but he will be fine” Yamazaki said before getting out of Hijikata’s room.

At School it was lunch break, Sougo was walking alone to the bathroom. All of the guys stayed in the cafeteria ordering their food. Hijikata “didn’t woke up” so all their breakfast was small portions of yesterday dinner. Even with Hijikata’s lunch boxes, everyone was hungry because of the small breakfast they had.

He kept walking and walking till he found himself in the playground, he spotted china girl with that guy with ugly hair.

“Hey, Danna” He called the guy he did research on yesterday.

He found out that this guy called Sakata Gintoki was the head of a Yorozuya, the jobs they did was mostly of people employing them to be replacements for waiters or jobs like fixing a door or rescuing a lost cat. But many of the street gangs feared Gintoki Sakata a.k.a Shiroyasha.

“ _Hijikata you are stupid_ ” Sougo thought while looking at the silver haired bickering with Kagura.

“Oh, it’s you” That ugly guy recognized him. He didn’t knew what Hijikata was looking in him. That guy was ugly, he had ugly hair and ugly eyes, Hijikata was being too stupid and risking too much for someone like him.

“Okita Sougo” Sougo introduced himself with a fake smile.

“Sakata Gintoki” Gintoki said with those desinterested eyes of his “Ah, Can you give this to Hijikata?” Gintoki pulled a lunch box from his bag.

“Why do you have this?” Sougo looked at Hijikata’s black lunch box in the hands of Sakata Gintoki.

“I found it” Gintoki lied.

“Ah, I see” Sougo grabbed the lunch box and left.

Sougo was really pissed off, really annoyed. He wanted to kick someone, he was really angry. Everything sucked and it was starting to be annoying.

That bastard Hijikata was really a bastard and a fool.

Sougo was walking around in hopes of calming down, till he saw that guy Takasugi with his friends. Leader of the street gang Kihetai, it was rumored they started contacting the yakuza but it was unclear for what and which clan. Everyone says Takasugi just wants to see the world burn down to pure ashes.

Hijikata was really a bastard, a stupid bastard. Getting involved with the danna of the Kabukicho’s yorozuya and the leader of the Kihetai was so stupid and dangerous. He wished Yamazaki was there to calm him down.

“Sougo, calm down” a shy voice accompanied by an orange afro said.

“It’s just so fucking stupid” Sougo said to Saitou who was behind him “So stupid”

“Relax, we just gotta do what we always do” Saitou gave Sougo a juice box and left.

“It’s really really fucking stupid, Why doesn’t anyone see that?” Sougo mumbled to himself.

The light brown haired looked at a crow that was standing on the school fence. The same color as Hijikata’s hair, jet black.

“Kondo-san, What are we going to do with this bastard acting like a martyr?” Sougo talked to the sky.

It was 4 p.m. and Kondo was stressed, his superior insisted in letting the yakuza henchman have another few interviews with the psychologist. And somehow she got him to spill every single crime he did. He had been watching the interview through the glass the whole time.

“Has that been all the people you have killed then?” Otae asked fearless.

“No” The yakuza said with a dead expression in his face.

“Then how much more?” Otae asked afraid of the answer, but not letting her emotions show.

“There is one person” the yakuza said lifeless “It was a man with long light brown hair walking down the street with what seemed to be his son”

“How did you killed him?”

“I ran him over with a truck in a red light” the yakuza said starting to show regret in his face “He was saving his boy from being ran over, i saw the expression in that kid’s face with weird hair”

“What was the kid appearance?” Otae tried to trip guilt him by remembering one of his victim.

“He had white curly hair, i was able to see how his red eyes exorbitated” the henchman eyes started to get red “I saw his tears fall on that dead person face, the people around him tried to get him off of his father body but the kid didn’t let go and then i ran away”

Kondo got shocked, he knew what crime the yakuza was talking about. A crime about the murder of a father of 4 adoptive kids, _Yoshida Shouyo_. He remembers it well, because the older brother who was a really young adult at that time took all the kids with him. The investigation got called off because in the surveillance cameras, the license plate that showed in the video was tracked to a dead name and the truck was a stolen vehicle. So it only went to the archives.

“Why did you ran away?” Otae asked trying to not think about the things the yakuza just said. Her mind ran towards one person Sakata Gintoki, his little brother best friend.

“Im not snitching”

That’s when every single eye behind the glass focused on the yakuza.

“Tanaka-san, **Why did you ran away?** ” Otae changed the tone of her voice to one more severe.

“I can’t” the yakuza replied.

“Why you can’t tell us?” Otae tried to pull out another information.

“Because he has my family and he will kill them and my daughter will be an orphan like the other kid whose father i killed!” the yakuza said with his voice trembling.

“I think we can arrange something if you give us information” Otae said while looking at the glass panel in search of confirmation.

“ _Yeah, it can be arranged_ ” Kondo’s voice was heard through the speaker.

“See?” Otae tried to reassure the scared man.

“I had a cargo to deliver, it was a bunch of altered weapons” the yakuza spilt the true “I was taking them to a ferry”

“So, It was going to be sent overseas?” Otae asked because of the mention of a ferry.

“They were going to be sent to South Korea but that’s all they told me” the yakuza finally said what they wanted to hear.

Sakamoto was in his office playing with his phone, when Mutsu came in without notice.

“Tatsuma-san, some police officers came in looking for you” Mutsu said with her deep voice of always.

“Oh shit! Did i do something illegal? “ Sakamoto got scared and tried to remember every second of his life “Grabbing a grape from the supermarket is shoplifting!? But if i ate it? Does it still counts!?”

“I won’t visit you in jail, im going to let them in” Mutsu left.

A few seconds later Kondo came in, but it was only him. So he got more worried because he remembered that gorilla from seven years ago.

“What can i serve you with?” Sakamoto put on his best smile.

“Do you remember me?” Kondo asked with a serious face.

“Yeah, I do” Sakamoto’s looked with intrigue at the police officer.

“I have some news but i don’t know if they are good or bad” Kondo said getting Sakamato more worried.

“Please, tell them to me” Sakamoto crossed his arms.

“Can i ask something first?” Kondo asked shyly.

“Yeah, anything” Sakamoto was getting impatient.

“How are they?” Kondo scratched the back of his head.

“My brothers?” Sakamoto was shocked because of the question.

“Yeah!” Kondo nodded effusively.

“Two have 16 and the other has 15, they are growing well” the curly brown haired said remembering his little brothers “The year they took off of elementary school, really helped them”

“Im glad to hear that” Kondo felt a little jump of gladness in his heart “Im going to say what i came to say, we found the responsible of the hit and run where your father was murdered”

“W-what?” Sakamoto couldn’t believe what he was hearing “Didn’t the investigation got called off?”

“It did, but we recently arrested a member of the Shinsegumi group and he confessed that crime, he was regretting what he did” Kondo started talking about the case.

“I…” Sakamoto didn’t have words or anything to said, his mind went blank. After all this years and when they have finally moved on, What was he suppose to do?

“You can make charges against him, but you don’t need to answer me right now” Kondo started to search in his pocket something “Here, this is my business card and you can call any of this numbers when you want”

“Thanks, i will think about it” Sakamoto was still in shock. But gladly grabbed the card.

“Im excusing myself, thanks for your understanding and time have a nice evening” Kondo left the office.

Sakamoto all alone in his office, stared at the portrait of his father in a shelf and everything started to fall apart. _What was he going to do? What was he going to tell his brothers? What would their father do?_

Ever since his death, all Sakamoto did was put on a silly persona and be the head of the family. Taking over the small company of transportation his father left behind at 21 years old. Going to collegue to study business, just to know how to run a small company. Working hard every day just to take food to the table and allow his brothers to live at their fullest.

“Im giving it a little of time” Sakamoto sighed in a sign of stress.

World really was a fucked up place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, The yakuza is really mean! ಠ ೧ ಠ  
> Also wellbutrin is an antidepressant that also battles nicotine adiction, but you can lose weight as a secondary effect.


	7. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sougo dreamt with his past and Hijikata and Gintoki finally talk about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for updating so late. I am not dropping the fic.  
> My mom finally healed from covid but i was moving out from my other home. 
> 
> It has been a few very tiring weeks, once i have wifi in my new house i will update more often.

_Two years ago late at night after the celebration of them coming to live with Kondo. Sougo and Kondo were picking up the dirty dishes, Hijikata had done their favorite foods for each one of them, made then cakes of their favorite flavors and bought them gifts. And in a game of Mario Car Kondo and Sougo lost, leaving them to clean._

_“Kondo-san” Sougo called to Kondo who was picking up the cushions of the sofa from the floor._

_“What’s wrong Sougo?” Kondo turned around to face Sougo. Concerned because of the tone of voice the younger talked with._

_“I found my sister” Sougo confessed._

_“Wait… How!?” Kondo was altered and stressed._

_“She is happy and married…” Sougo kept talking, altering Kondo more “I-I don’t know what happened”_

_“I can’t tell you that” Kondo confessed with a bitter tone of voice._

_“Please! I know that somehow all of this is that bastard’s fault” Sougo left the dirty dishes on the table and ran towards Kondo “Please! Please! I need to know this”_

_“Honestly, i saw this coming… i will tell you, but promise me that you are going to tell me how you found her” Kondo tried to make Sougo confess his actions._

_“Okay” Sougo said bitterly._

_“You are not supposed to know this for too many reasons and one of them is because Toshi asked me not to tell you” Kondo embraced Sougo in a tight fatherly hug “You see, When Toshi was little and inside that hell, an undercover cop got in contact with him. But you know… to be able to enter that circle, firstly you need to buy or rent someone” Kondo felt sick thinking about that._

_“Yeah, i know” Sougo remembered those horrible nights of watching Hijikata being rented and drop dead to the bunk next to him at 6 am. Seeing him full of new bruises, burns and cuts, never being able of walking without a limp. It was a miracle that he didn’t got any permanent damage on his body._

_“Well, Toshi said that he would help if they took your sister first” Kondo confessed finally, patting Sougo’s hair to give him comfort “You know how Toshi contacted us?”_

_“He sent messages in morse code through an old radio with the sounds of enka music” Sougo replied._

_“Exactly” Kondo took a pause “He said that if we didn’t hid her forever then he wouldn’t help us”_

_“And you did” Sougo said._

_“We did and we took her to somewhere safe, Toshi made plans with a low hand for her to be sold to an undercover cop and we sent her off” Kondo confessed the plan to Sougo “It was horrible knowing that all of you were in there, you may not have memory of it but you were kidnapped in conjunct with your sister, when you were in your mother arms and your sister was a kid”_

_“What happened with my biological parents?” Sougo was afraid of the answer. What would happen if one day he was walking down the street and an old man or lady approached him telling him that he was their son?_

_“Im sorry, but your mother was murdered when you were kidnapped and your father died long before that” Kondo wanted to cry, but he hugged Sougo more “Im sorry, Sougo im really sorry” there was pain in Kondo’s voice._

_“It’s okay” Sougo was livid. Many emotions going through him. Knowing about the plans of Hijikata and knowing what happened to his own parents made him emotional. He was glad to be able to move on, but it still made him feel grief._

_“Do you want to see the therapist?” Kondo asked, feeling Sougo nod against his chest._

“Ah, What a lame ass dream” Sougo woke up sweating, in the other bed there it was Yamazaki sleeping soundly.

He stood up and went to the kitchen for water, it was 5 a.m. and he found Hijikata in the kitchen making lunch with his hair done in a bun, wearing a baggy green turtleneck and black shorts. It looked like they were going to eat something with beef today.

“Why are you awake?” Hijikata asked from the kitchen hearing Sougo steps.

“I want some water” Sougo replied still angry at him.

“Okay” Hijikata was sautéing some vegetables with a bored face. Deep eye bags under his eyes, chapped lips and stray strands of hair that didn’t make it into the ponytail sticking on his cheeks.

Sougo grabbed his cup of water and left to his room. When he came in, he saw that Yamazaki was already up and looking at him.

“How did he looked?” Yamazaki asked watching how Sougo sat on his own bed.

“Good, i guess” Sougo answered and took a sip of his water.

“He is looking better, yesterday he slept the whole day and ate well” Yamazaki remembered with a smile the day he spent taking care of Hijikata.

“Why are you telling me this?” Sougo was pissed.

“Because you care about him too” Yamazaki smiled at Sougo.

“You are annoying” Sougo launched a pillow at Yamazaki’s face.

Hijikata finally went to school, he excused his absence and went to his classroom, he was afraid of Gintoki. He didn’t feel ready to talk to him, yet.

“You look like shit” Gintoki said to him from his seat.

He prefered not to answer him and ignored him, but before that he looked at the expression in Gintoki’s face. He looked worried and kinda angry?

“Hey, you owe me cigarettes” Takasugi suddenly approached him.

“Ah, It’s true” Hijikata took a seat in his chair “I don’t have any on me right now”

“We can go for some when school is over” Takasugi fakely smiled at him.

“Yeah, Why not?” Hijikata gave a smile back.

_“Where were you? Huh? You were slutting around town?” Sougo pulled Hijikata’s hair with more strength making him whimper in pain “With who? The silver haired? I saw how you looked at him in the stairs or was it the psycho smoker? You were awfully friendly with him too”_

The sudden memory made him feel bad with himself. Because Sougo was right.

_Old habits die hard?_

Hijikata’s head started to make ideas. Class started and he couldn’t focus, he was feeling weak. His head felt like it was gonna explode in any second and his whole body was trembling.

“Teacher!” It was heard behind him “Hijikata fells bad, let me take him to the infirmary” Gintoki stood up from his seat to gain the teacher’s attention.

“Ah! Yes, please!” Hedoro gave permission to Gintoki, after looking at Hijikata sorry state.

Gintoki grabbed Hijikata by an arm and pulled him all the way to the infirmary. Once they were with the nurse she asked him some questions and made him lay on a bed, she said that she couldn’t give him anything strong. The nurse left because of some issues in administration and left Gintoki with him.

“How are you?” Gintoki grabbed a chair and sat next to Hijikata.

“You can leave if you want” Hijikata said with an icepack in his forehead. Staring at the ceiling from the bed.

“Im not leaving” Gintoki said with a serious tone of voice.

“Why?” Hijikata asked faking desinterest, but in the inside being a n emotional mess.

“Because i care” Gintoki didn’t knew where he got the courage but he did.

“About what you saw? It’s okay if you feel disgust, i no longer care about that and it would be better if we didn’t talk anymore” Hijikata was clenching his fists underneath the white blanket, still staring at the white ceiling.

“What the fuck? Can you relax for a second?” Gintoki said with annoyance in his voice “I know what i saw and honestly i don’t know what to say to you, but i don’t want us to stop talking”

“You don’t think im disgusting?” Hijikata’s voice broke a little.

“I think you are beautiful” Gintoki answered without thinking, letting his words and mind loose.

“What? After what you saw? How can you say that!? Are you stupid?" Hijikata seated himself in the bed, the ice pack on his forehead falling to the floor.

“I don’t know anything, but im just saying what i think” Gintoki’s face was becoming red with each second it passed and every word that left his mouth.

“You… How? Why?” Hijikata was speechless by Gintoki’s actions.

“I know you weren’t doing it because you wanted to” Gintoki reached for one of Hijikata’s hand “And you wouldn’t be so pressed about it, if it was something you were proud of”

“What are you trying to say?” The black haired looked at Gintoki with a raised eyebrow.

Hijikata was looking so disheveled, his long hair was down and tangled, face red and his blue eyes so open they were out of their edges. The rays of the sun reflecting on his skin . Gintoki was enjoying the view.

“That you were doing something bad and it was going to have a benefit” Gintoki squeezed Hijikata’s hand “And by your actions, it looks like the benefit wasn’t meant for you” he kissed Hijikata’s hand in his boney knuckles.

“You want to know?” Hijikata blushed because of the small kiss he received in his knuckles.

“No” Gintoki answered focused in giving little kisses to Hijikata’s hand.

“Really?” Hijikata was confused.

“You don’t look like you want to tell me, i don’t want to force you to say anything and you don't have to” Gintoki said between the kisses he was giving to each joint of Hijikata’s fingers.

Hijikata’s heart flinched, he didn’t knew what to do. He had never experienced that much kindness and understanding out of his family. So he didn't spelled a single word.

“Can i kiss you?” Gintoki asked with a kind smile, kind eyes and deep voice. Hijikata nodded and closed his eyes, ready for the kiss.

Gintoki put his hand between Hijikata’s hair and pulled him towards him, he placed a chaste and gentle kiss on his lips. Pure and soft.

After a few seconds, they separated Gintoki embraced Hijikata in a hug, they didn’t need words to communicate to know how they felt. It was an unexpected and rare connection. Both with faces red as a tomato and a heart that was beating like they ran a 100k marathon, they looked at eachother in the eyes.

Gintoki’s face changed, he looked glad? Somehow? While Hijikata’s face had a ton of unreadable emotions.

“You don’t have to say anything right now, i will be waiting for you” Gintoki kissed the top of Hijikata’s head, feeling the soft and silky dark hair under his lips.

“Im sorry” Hijikata felt like crying, lips trembling and fist clenching on the blanket.

“It’s okay, it’s okay” Gintoki patted Hijikata’s head in efforts of comforting him.

Once Hijikata calmed down, Gintoki left him to rest.

Gintoki got out of the infirmary only to be fazed with that simple guy, but he was smiling.

“How is he?” the kid asked to him.

“Doing better, i guess?” Gintoki answered curious of the kid.

“Please don’t put more problems in his way” the kid’s smile changed to a serious face.

“What?” Gintoki got offended by the words of that kid.

“What i said” The kid said before entering the infirmary, leaving Gintoki alone in the hallway.

“Danna, we need to have a talk” Sougo said with his hands inside the pockets of his pants, suddenly appearing in front of Gintoki.

“ _What the fuck with this kids appearing out of nowhere!? Are they ninjas!?_ ” Gintoki thought halting in his steps.

“Okaay?” Gintoki accepted Sougo proposal with intrigue written all over his face.

They walked towards the back of the school. Gintoki for a second though that Sougo was going to beat him up or something.

“Okay, i just wanted some privacy” Sougo said sitting in the floor.

“Are we skipping class?” Gintoki asked while sitting next to Sougo.

“I guess you can say that” Sougo answered “I want to talk about that bastard”

“Who?” Gintoki was starting to believe that Sougo confussed him with someone else.

“Hijikata” Sougo replied emotionless.

“Aah i see, Are you in love with him but you hide it so he will still be friends with you?” Gintoki felt like mocking Sougo.

“No, i just want to warn you about him” Sougo started to talk “You see, he is a mayora” Gintoki nodded “He gets too angry for nothing and he is too handsome, you will be jealous all the time, he is blunt as a kid’s scissor and he is a dangerous man”

“Dangerous?” Gintoki was intrigued, because all he knew of Hijikata was that he gets irritated very quickly, eats a lot of mayonnaise, doesn’t hesitate with the use of violence and makes delicous yet manly food.

“He is not a normal person and he could never be” Sougo said with a hint of sadness in his face.

“What do you mean by that?” Gintoki was getting real confused by all of Sougo’s actions.

“You must be careful about him and don’t make his life more complicated please” Sougo said before leaving the place and returned to his own classroom.

Gintoki felt offended, for some reason all the people near Hijikata were telling him to get away from Hijikata. But everyone was so fucking mysterious and it was starting to get on his nerves.

After a few hours later, Hijikata felt better and left the infirmary, it was already the last hour of school and he was ready to go home. Today he had nothing to do, so he only thought about what to make for food today. Once he reached the main stairs to leave, he found Takasugi with his friends in the stairs.

“Oh, hello” Hijikata waved at Takasugi who was sitting in a step.

“You feeling better?” Takasugi asked looking at Hijikata who was blushing by the embarassment. He looked really pretty, covering half of his face with a hand and his hair down.

“Yeah, thanks for asking” Hijikata answered in embarassment “Goodbye” he waved goodbye and started walking.

“The sound of your soul, it changed… it’s okay if you go after him” Bansai said looking at his bestfriend being indecisive.

Takasugi grabbed his stuff and left to look for Hijikata. He didn’t knew why he was acting that way, but he was doing it.

“Hey” Takasugi came from behind Hijikata.

“Oh! Hi And your friends?” Hijikata asked while looking around for the gang of friends.

“They can be without me for a while” Takasugi said adjusting the strap of his backpack.

“Right” Hijikata smiled a little.

“Should we go for the cigarettes you owe me?” Takasugi half smiled at Hijikata in an attempt to flirt.

“Yeah, Why not?” Hijikata answered taking out his wallet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you understand what im trying to do. But im trying to write their relationship like their canon friendship. They are mean and barely know anything about eachother but they are ready to throw hands for the sake of the other.
> 
> And im also trying to write an irracional love, like the one you have once in your lifetime. The one where you feel that your partner from 2 months its the love of your life.


	8. What to do now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takasugi never guessed that his life was going to get this complicated  
>  All he wanted was to burn down the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for taking so long. I moved out from my old apartment, and i never knew that moving out was so tiring and tedious. 
> 
> My mom is better at least :) a win is a win. And this is a big win.

Takasugi woke up in cold sweat, he had a nightmare. It was about his father, he dreamed about what Gintoki saw. He dreamed like he was in Gintoki’s place.

Gintoki never told them what he saw, but Takasugi knew about it. Thanks to the Shinsegumi, they gave him acces to street recordings and data from the police station.

He made a weird allegiance with the Shinsegumi for a reason. To find the bastard that killed his father, everything that happens in Kabukicho is known by the Shinsegumi, especially murders.

He had some clues already, apart from the information they were given by the police. He found some stuff already.

When Takasugi informed to his gang about his decision everyone was against it, but only Bansai reached to him and asked him. Being Bansai the only person he trusted, he told him the true meaning of his actions. And with that, Bansai convinced the whole gang to make the alliance with the Shinsegumi.

He was glad to have a good friend like him.

Takasugi stood up from his bed, he started to get ready to go to school. While he was eating his breakfast, sipping on the container of yakult, he remembered what happened the last week after he hanged out with Hijikata.

Takasugi was walking down the street, he had just finished hanging out with Hijikata. Inmersed in his thoughts and disconnected from the world. When he suddenly felt a car slow down at his side.

The windows rolled down, he saw Ito in there. Takasugi sighed, then opened the door of the car and got in.

“What’s the pleasure?” Takasugi adjusted himself inside the black luxurious car.

“I need you to find a person” Ito reached for an envelope.

“What?” Takasugi was confused. Because he was only used to scare drug dealers or wash a little of money.

“Here” Ito gave three photos to Takasugi.

When Takasugi saw the photos he could feel the color leave his face, these were photos of Hijikata Toshiro.

“I need you to find about which school he goes to, his name and age” Ito said staring outside the windows.

“And that’s all?” Takasugi said staring at the photos.

One was of Hijikata buying groceries, other was of him smoking in his school gakuran near a convenience store and the other was of Hijikata walking around Shinjuku.

“Yeah, i only need that” Ito opened the door for Takasugi to leave the car.

He didn’t knew what to do with Hijikata, everything around that guy was weird and mysterious

Takasugi sipped his empty yakult.

He was playing with Hijikata to get on Gintoki’s nerves. But he started to get nervous around the guy and he knew he wasn’t gay, so he was very confused.

Takasugi threw to the trash can the empty small bottle.

But now he had to spy on Hijikata and tell to Ito.

What Ito asked for was really simple information, his name was Hijikata Toshiro, 15 years old and he goes to Edo School.

He could tell Ito right now, but it feels like something is wrong and he also felt like a dog. He was in a dilemma. He needed Bansai.

Quickly he took out his phone and texted Bansai to meet him in the park near the school.

Takasugi got out of his house quickly and left for the park. When he got there he saw Bansai with his headphones rocking his head in rythm with the loud music he could hear 2 meters away from him.

“Hey” Takasugi took a seat next to Bansai “I need your help with something”

“What’s wrong?” Bansai took off one side of his headphones.

“Look, Ito approached me the other day and he told me to give him information about Hijikata” Takasugi said without hesitation.

“And?” Bansai still didn’t understand what was wrong.

“Something feels off and i think he believes im his searching dog” Takasugi was thinking and getting annoyed at the thought of obeying Ito.

“What are you going to obtain from it? Also who is Hijikata?” Bansai was clueless.

“He hadn’t said anything about that, Hijikata is the Devil vice-commander” Takasugi answered Bansai questions. Which he made an understandment noise.

“Do what your heart tells you, i will be with you as long as you keep making beautiful music to listen to” Bansai smiled at him.

“I don’t understand when you say things like that” Takasugi lounged in the bench and took out a box of cigarettes.

These cigarettes were the ones Hijikata bought him, he hadn’t been able to smoke a lot lately but he almost finished that box. He started to remember Hijikata’s soft beautiful features. How the long black hair fell on his shoulders, how the orange rays of sun changed the shade of his eyes to a more light blue.

Takasugi was already in school, he was in a literature class. Everyone was out of their seats, they were working in teams. He was with Bansai, Takechi and Nizou. Hijikata was with a bunch of girls who only fangirled about him and Gintoki was with Madao, Hattori and a girl?

Since when Gintoki hanged out with girls apart from the little sister of Kamui?

Takasugi was intrigued. Didn’t Gintoki was gay all this time? Why was he blushing and joking around with that blonde girl?

The green eyed changed his stare to Hijikata, he was only reciting the poem his team had to analyze. Hijikata from his seat couldn’t look at Gintoki flirting with the girl.

He was wondering what was the relationship between Gintoki and Hijikata now. They didn’t seem to talk to eachother and they also didn’t look like they were avoiding eachother.

“Takasugi” Bansai called him out “It’s your turn”

“Ah, yeah” Takasugi red the poem, souless and bored.

The poem Takasugi was reading was about a man in love. His lover reminded him of the night, dark and shiny. He was waiting for her to come to him but she never went to him so he could only admire her by looking at the sky in the night through a window.

“ _What a shitty poem_ ” Takasugi thought with a small laugh escaping his lips.

The school day ended, he approached Hijikata at the other side of the classroom, who was packing his stuff.

“Hey” Takasugi called him from the door.

“Hey” Hijikata answered counting the money in his wallet, he was going to buy the groceries after school.

“How are you?” Takasugi slapped himself mentally, he was not acting like himself. He was acting like an idiot in front of the Devil Vice-commander.

“Good and you?” Hijikata was getting weirded out.

“Good” Takasugi couldn’t look at Hijikata without wondering, why Ito was making him search for Hijikata.

“That’s good” Hijikata picked his stuff and left the classroom.

Takasugi still didn’t knew what to do, it wasn’t like it happened everyday that a yakuza boss told you to snitch on the love interest of your brother, the person you are trying to screw just to get back at your brother.

He sighed and sat on a desk, his life was starting to get very stressful. Takasugi knew that he wanted to set the world on fire, the same world with a broken system and a broken society. The world with the culprit of his father death, Gintoki.

“Fuck” Takasugi rubbed between his eyes with tiredness. This problem was wearing him out.

“A dilemma?” Bansai asked from the door.

“Yeah” Takasugi got down from the desk and walked towards the door “Let’s just go”

“Okay” Bansai followed Takasugi.

They were in silent, both inmersed in their own worlds. When suddenly Bansai talked.

“Your sound is being disturbed” Bansai said taking out his headphones.

“What are you talking about?” Takasugi raised a brow.

“The music of your soul is changing” Bansai answered “It’s changing from a simple yet elegant piece of tradicional music to a romantic piece from a Shamisen”

“I don’t get you” Takasugi kept walking.

“I won’t be able to follow you…” Bansai stopped walking.

“What?” Takasugi turned around to look at his friend.

“Nothing” Bansai patted Takasugi’s shoulder and walked away, with a small sad smile.

“Whatever” Takasugi walked in the same direction as Bansai.

It was already dark, Takasugi was inside his room staring at the photos of Hijikata. His mind started running, Why would he ruin someone’s life for them? Hijikata did nothing to him and Ito was lacking information.

“Fuck…” Takasugi stared harder at the photos. Hijikata looked really pretty, the black hair made his skin more whiter, the pink lips higlight more and those beautiful blue eyes shined more under the light of the sun.

Hijikata was beautiful.

“Hell no” Takasugi felt how his brain panicked and launched the photo across the room. Katsura would come in at any moment with the dinner, so he got up and headed towars the kitchen.

While walking he saw Gintoki in laying on top of the sofa in the living room, reading a Jump magazine. He hated Gintoki, he hated how Gintoki almost ruled Kabukicho when he was the one with connections with the other gangs around Tokyo, he hated how Hijikata was interested in Gintoki, he hated Gintoki for killing his father and he also hated how Gintoki was better than him in kendo. He wanted to kill that bastard.

In silence while judging Gintoki, Takasugi set up the table. He took out his cellphone and saw his inbox. He scrolled past them when a message called his attention.

“ **Boss, the yorozuya defeated Jiraia from Harajuku** ”

He looked at Gintoki who was picking his nose, and only had some band-aids in his fists and a few scratches on his face.

“Hi, dinner is here” Katsura said from the door “Gintoki please tell Sakamoto” he took out his shoes and slipped on some slippers.

Dinner went as always Gintoki and Takasugi stared at eachother with disgust like always, the only thing that was different that day was Sakamoto.

“Guys, i have something to say” Sakamoto stopped eating to talk.

“Is something wrong?” Katsura slurped some noodles.

“I don’t know how to say this” Sakamoto’s expression changed to a serious one “They captured father’s murderer”

Gintoki dropped his chopsticks in shock, Takasugi freezed and Katsura stared at Sakamoto with Elizabeth in his shoulder.

“Don’t play with that, it’s not funny” Takasugi said clenching his fist in anger and breaking in half his wooden chopsticks. He started to think about his whole situation starting to convert into a joke.

“I don’t think it’s a joke” Gintoki replied in the same position and pale as a white sheet of paper.

“Shut the fuck up” Takasugi was getting more irritated by Gintoki’s voice.

“Relax, i think …i am gonna press charges against him” Sakamoto said with seriousness.

“Im not hungry anymore” Katsura stood up from his chair and walked to his room. Leaving the olders behind in the dinning room.

“This has to be a fucking joke” Takasugi thought, he wanted to punch something or someone. He wanted to punch Gintoki, if it weren’t for Gintoki he wouldn’t be in this situation.

In the backstage of an underground bar in Kabukicho, there it was Bansai being aproached by a man full of tattos and scars. The man tapped his shoulder and Bansai smiled at him.

They walked towards a narrow alley full of garbage and drunk people laying on the floor.

“Depends on what info you have i will talk to Ito-sama” the man crossed his arms as he litted a cigarette.

“This is of Ito-sama concernings” Bansai said leaning towards the brick wall and opening a can of beer.

“I don’t have the time to play with kids, spit it out already” the henchman clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“What? Too busy being Ito’s dog?” Bansai retorted “Just tell him that Takasugi already knows about what he asked” he walked away from the man and went inside the bar.

“Fuck you kid” The henchman threw his cigarette to a puddle of dirty water.

A few miles away from that bar, Gintoki was walking in the dark streets. He went out to take some fresh air.

He puked his dinner after knowing about Sakamoto’s news. He felt how his sugar lowered when he heard them, he was getting stressed.

First it was the Hijikata situation, later Tsukuyo’s situation and now its his own situation. He felt emotionally drained.

That bastard Jiraia actually gave him a good beating, but he left him worse. Fighting the abusive ex of one of your friends actually took a toll in his body.

“Hey silver haired perm bastard” an stranger called him from behind.

“Eh? Do you have no manners?” Gintoki turned around to look at the guys who were ambushing him.

“Shut up, idiot” Another guy said “It’s time for payback”

The bunch of guys launched themselves at Gintoki with their fists raised.

_“4 or 5? They are too many_ ” Gintoki thought while dodging some attacks and punching a guy in the face.

He was fighting them when suddenly a guy came from behind him and held him, restraining his arms.

“That’s dirty!” Gintoki squirmed trying to release himself from the hold but failing.

He received a kick to his stomach, he felt the pain spreading in his abdominal area.

“ _Shit! I may lose_ ” Gintoki thought while receiving punches in his stomach. He felt like he was going to puke his guts out in any moment.

Gintoki was sure that he was gonna lose, when suddenly a rotten pipe flew by his side, landing in the face of the guy that was restraining him.

The pipe bounced towards his hand, Gintoki took the opportunity and started to use the pipe like a sword, swinging his arm around with force and skill. He hitted his attackers in the face and stomach, leaving all of his attackers unconscious on the floor in matter of seconds.

“Are you okay?” The shadow with long hair said approaching him.

“Yes, thanks for the help” Gintoki patted his clothes, adjusting them and patting away the dust.

“You should know better Gintoki” the shadow showed himself. It was Katsura.

“Zura” Gintoki stared at his brother.

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura” Katsura said staring at Gintoki “You are not rusted”

“Shut up” Gintokk started to walk away.

“Stop wasting your time” Katsura followed him.

“I don’t wanna hear it” Gintoki brushed his brother away.

“Stop acting like a child” Katsura kept insisting.

“You set me a trap” Gintoki said with his hands inside his pockets.

“I actually didn’t sent those guys” Katsura said confused.

“I know that already! Oh my god, How can you be so stupid?” Gintoki rubbed his eyes in annoyance “You gave me that pipe because you knew what i was going to do!”

“Yeah! I did” Katsura confessed “Come on Gintoki! You need to return to Kendo! Stop running away from it!”

“Shut up” Gintoki pushed Katsura away from his path.

“You can’t keep doing this Gintoki” Katsura stood up from the dirty floor and followed Gintoki.

“Why are you being so fucking annoying!?” Gintoki was starting to get angry.

“Because im telling the truth! Father saw your talent! He knew what he was doing! You actually have a passion for Kendo!” Katsura crashed against Gintoki’s back.

“Don’t” Gintoki said with a dark look on his face.

“Im not lying and you know it!” Katsura pushed Gintoki.

“Shut up! What would you know about it!?” Gintoki grabbed Katsura by the collar of his shirt “Why are you bringing this up right now!?”

“Because we have a chance!” Katsura said grabbing Gintoki’s fists “We have a chance to a start over! To move on properly!”

“What the fuck do you mean!?” Gintoki shaked Katsura who closed his eyes, resisting Gintoki.

“We have a chance! To change our life! Do you really think that father wanted this for you!?” Katsura grabbed Gintoki by the collar of his shirt.

“Shut the fuck up! How would you even know what father wanted!?” Gintoki felt the rage in his body running through it.

“Because he only wanted the best for us! He wanted us to live with passion and peace in our soul! Doing what we love!” Katsura shouted at Gintoki.

“Shut the fuck up! For once in your lifetime!” Gintoki let go of Katsura shirt and walked away quickly, dissapearing at the corner of the street.

“This is not your way of living Gintoki! And you know it!” Katsura screamed at Gintoki’s dissapearing figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i have to speed this up lol but i want to get some more things in the way ;-;


	9. A terrible day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki wakes from a nightmare, something good happens, but his bad luck takes charge to ruin it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so sorry for taking so long, my life is just a mess. Im studying like crazy for Uni exams, too many reparations in my house and 24 hours arent enough tbh.  
> Please enjoy!

Gintoki was picking his nose in the middle of class.

Since that time with Hijikata in the infirmary they haven’t talked for a long time, they crossed smiles or had little talks before someone interrumpted them. Hijikata was still rounded up by girls fangirling over him or also being rounded up by that bunch of weirdos that called him Vice-commander.

He was tired, after yesterday’s talk with Sakamoto, that fight with Jiraia’s thugs and what happened after that with Katsura. Really took a toll on him mentally and physically.

This morning he woke up in the middle of nightmares at 4 am, or dreams about the day his father died right in his arms.

_It was 6pm the sun was setting down, making a beautiful sunset of blue and orange colors. Gintoki excitedly was waiting for his father at the dojo, he was having fun learning kendo. The teacher praised his natural born talent and skill, he even got a nickname “Shiroyasha” it fitted him._

_A devilish kid with white hair._

_Gintoki was sitting in the bench at the front door his small feet didn’t touched the floor, so he was dangling his feet around while humming the song of a kid’s show that aired in the morning._

_The small kid smiled when he saw the familiar figure of his father appear through the entrance wooden door of the dojo. He ran towards him and hugged the legs of his father, he felt a pat in his messy silver hair._

_“Gintoki, Let’s go home” Shouyo said to him with a kind smile on his face._

_“Yes!” Gintoki replied with the excitement of a small child of nine years old would have._

_The pair of father and son were walking down the street eating the ice creams that his father bought in a convenience store in the walk home, Gintoki was happily narrating his day at school and the dojo to his father. When he heard a meow, curiously he ran towards the source of the noice._

_“Gintoki! Check to both sides of the street for any cars!” His father reminded him. And he did there was no cars in any side of the street._

_He checked and ran towards the tabby cat walking down the street, when he heard a lot of noice._

_“Gintoki! Watch ou- ”_

_He felt some hands push him from his back with a lot of strength, making him fall onto his face and knees to the white painted asphalt of the cross-walk._

_Gintoki couldn’t focuse in his pain because of the sound of hard cold steel hitting a body. When he turned around he saw the scene of his nightmares._

_The body of his father being lifted off the ground by the force of the truck crashing into his father’s body, air hitting his face and lifting his silver hair. The sound of bones being broken were heard, the noise of his father’s hitting the ground._

_The truck ran off, the sound of tires burning and squeaking because of the friction with the asphalt disappeared while the vehicle got away._

_Gintoki in shock only looked at his adoptive father on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of blood._

_“Gintoki…” Yoshida Shouyo talked to his son “Come here…” he was struggling to let air out. The broken ribs were perforating his lungs with each second it passed._

_Gintoki speechless crawled towards his father, in shock and full of fear._

_“Promise me something” Blood was pouring out of his nose and from a huge wound in his head. Making a puddle of blood_

_Gintoki sat at his father side and noddes, face full of emotions and tears. Emotions which a nine year old shouldn’t have to experience at that age._

_“Please protect your brothers” His father gave him a kind smile “Please take care of them” he felt the warmth hand of his father pat his fluffy hair “I love you all” he patted him two times before stopping._

_Gintoki desperately grabbed the hand with all his strength._

_“Please please please” Gintoki was rubbing the hand against his cheek. Smearing the blood and tears that were staining his cheek “No no no no no” he repeated those words like a mantra._

_Gintoki closed his eyes and opened them like if he was in a dream, but once he opened them. All he saw was the face of his father, closed eyes and wearing a kind smile. Blood staining the calm face._

He woke up at the feel of a hand in his back. Gintoki opened his eyes with fear and looked at the owner of the hand.

“Are you okay?” Hijikata asked with a little of concern in his face.

“Ah?” Gintoki said with the lowest volume in his voice, the words almost didn’t came out.

“You had a nightmare in the middle of class” Hijikata gave him a bottle of water “Drink this”

Gintoki did as ordered, he opened the bottle while looking at Hijikata in the eyes. Once he opened the bottle, he drank half of the water.

“What happened?” Gintoki looked around and observed that everyone was in pairs except for him and Hijikata.

“We have a project and we made teams, I got stuck with you” Hijikata sat on his own seat and opened the book in front of him.

“Sorry…” Gintoki grabbed his book from that class.

“Don’t worry, I already did my part” Hijikata lounged in his chair.

“Then why are you reading that?” Gintoki looked at Hijikata reading the book and changing the page.

“Why not?” Hijikata kept reading the content from the book.

Gintoki didn’t answered, he was still trying to recover from his nightmare. He was looking at the book images, they were learning about the circulatory system, the image of a blood tube made his head pain. He quickly closed the book.

“Are you okay?” Hijikata raised his sight from the book and looked at Gintoki with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah… yeah” Gintoki scrubbed his eyes, trying to erase the image from his brain.

“Okay kids! The class has finished! If you haven’t finished your project, then finish it at home with your team mate or by yourself!” the health education teacher ordered before leaving the room.

“Uhm… I can finish it by myself if you want” Gintoki was ashamed because of his actions.

“You know what” Hijikata sighed “ Do you have any club activities?”

“Uhm… no, I don’t have a club” Gintoki was leaping through the book in his hands.

“Do you even know what the project is about?” Hijikata looked at him with annoyance.

“No…” Gintoki tried to hide his red face. What a pathetic situation he was in.

“Ugh, okay” Hijikata sighed more heavily “I go to your house and I leave before 6” he walked away from Gintoki.

“Okay? … Okay!?” Gintoki reacted after Hijikata left the classroom.

“I heard what happened yesterday” Gintoki heard the voice of a woman behind him. He turned around and looked at the neutral face of Tsukuyo. 

“Not here” Gintoki grabbed Tsukuyo’s wrist and pulled her away.

They walked the halls of the school till they reached the part behind the school, where the garbage cans where located.

“Im sorry about that” Tsukuyo apologized and snatched her wrist away. She turned around to hide the blush on her cheeks.

“About what?” Gintoki was clueless.

“I heard of what Jiraia did” Tsukuyo said, crossing her arms.

“Ah! I remember, don’t worry” Gintoki said carelessly.

“Still… thanks a lot” Tsukuyo was rubbing her hands together in a sign of nervousness.

“It’s okay don’t worry about it” Gintoki started to walk away while yawning.

“Wait!” Tsukuyo shouted at him.

But he couldn’t wait because he tripped over a tree’s root. He felt his hand being grabbed by a slim and femenine hand.

“Woah! you saved me, thank you” Gintoki said to Tsukuyo who face was red as a tomato.

“D-d-don’t worry about it” Tsukuyo stuttered while looking at the floor.

“Oh” a voice from a boy was heard behind them.

Tsukuyo and Gintoki raised their eyes from the ground and looked at the owner of the voice. It was Sougo.

“Don’t worry about me danna, Hijikata-san wouldn’t mind a poly and keep going don’t let me interrupt you” Sougo dropped some garbage from his class trashcan to the large ones.

“Ah…” Gintoki was speechless. That kid was going to tell Hijikata about what he saw.

“What is he talking about?” Tsukuyo was confused and blushed.

“No” Gintoki only said before storming out of the place and started to run.

He was looking around while running, searching for that kid. He didn’t had a plan, but he knew that if that sadist told Hijikata what he saw. Every chance he had with Hijikata would get ruined and that the other would get disappointed.

After that moment they had in the infirmary, when he said that he would wait for him. Now it wouldn’t look like he would be waiting for Hijikata.

Gintoki ran past a corner when he saw them with the corner of his eye. Hijikata was drinking a bottle of water and talking with the kid. He approached them silently. Spying on them behind a wall.

“What do you want?” Hijikata asked confused with a raised eyebrow.

“The silver haired bastard was getting all nasty with a blonde girl, at the back of the school” Sougo said without hesitation, staring deep into Hijikata’s blue eyes.

“What?” Hijikata asked confused but with an emotionless face.

“I saw the perm-head with a girl behind the school” Sougo repeated himself.

“And what about it?” Hijikata said emotionless, like he had no interest.

“Nothing, im just telling you what I saw” Sougo said with a smile on his face. He knew that Hijikata was acting.

“Well, good for him” Hijikata opened his bottle to take a sip from it.

“Yeah, good for him” Sougo smiled and looked at where Gintoki was.

Gintoki was in disbelief, that kid really told Hijikata lies.

The day passed, at the last hour of classes Gintoki still didn’t talked to Hijikata. He was too ashamed, the boy wasn’t going to believe anything he said.

“Let’s go” Hijikata talked to him.

“Where?” Gintoki asked, confused and still ashamed.

“To do the project?” Hijikata picks up his stuff.

“Ah! Yeah yeah…” Gintoki picks up his stuff and starts to follow Hijikata who was walking away.

They were walking around the school finding a place to study, till they arrived to the school library. Hijikata reached the doors and let out a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” The silver haired asked nervously, walking towards the doors.

“Its closed” Hijikata pointed at the little paper glued to the door.

“There is no librarian” Gintoki read the paper.

“What do we do?” Hijikata stares at him with a bore face. The natural frown that was always decorating his face but didn’t made him look ugly.

“Uhm… I don’t know” Gintoki couldn’t look at Hijikata’s face. He was acting like he really did something, even though he did nothing.

“Let’s go to your house” The blue-eyed said. Still looking at Gintoki with a stiff face.

“Really!?” Gintoki was shocked. He was sure that Hijikata hated him.

“Yeah, the sooner the better” Hijikata said, still with his stiff face.

“Okay… follow me” Gintoki said with the most calm tone of voice he could have.

Once they were out of school grounds Gintoki started to walk towards his house, guiding Hijikata through the streets and checking every 5 seconds that he was following him. The orange ray of sun hitting Hijikata’s figure, making him look like a black angel.

They reached a stop in that moment Gintoki turned around and looked at Hijikata, he looked beautiful, the way his brows were always furrowed was beautiful. Hijikata was breath taking.

“Let’s go” Hijikata said once the traffic light turned green.

Gintoki started to walk, concentrated on the road. He didn’t dare to look at Hijikata in the eyes. So he kept walking and walking, Gintoki looked at the house of his neighbours knowing that his house was close.

“It’s here” Gintoki pointed at his door house. He opened the front door and signaled Hijikata to get in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I think i will bring the next chapter more sooner


End file.
